Damned Soul
by LuciferInfested
Summary: "Heh, so Heroes truely never die. Pff imortality is overated" - Wilhelm. Damned Soul follows path of Wilhelm, a man with specificly jacked mind set, powers and in his skill set, thrown into Overwatch universe. Warning(lol) this is my first fiction and it will have shitty grammar because English is my third language and my decisions how to continue the story can be pretty bad.
1. Origins of the Death

I'm sorry for punctuation and grammar as well as usage of words. English is my 3rd language and this is first trying to write something like this. Also, I don't own Overwatch, or any Characters form it.

Edit in 2018, I know that I need to read through all the chapters as there are a lot of mistakes and I will need to correct then, but everything in time.

That being said let's get to the fun part.

Wilhelm was sitting next to an almost destroyed building, he looked at his hand and saw a nasty bone bulging out of his arm. "Well, it should look like this" he said to himself getting up on his feet, his head still dizzy. "Damn, that rocket landed too fucking close to me, to be called safe." Telling this to himself made him understand that this day reminded him of the first day that his life when to shit, will he become something else when this is over? With that thought in his mind he felt how rocket hit in wall about 10 meters to the left of him and the shock wave rendered him unconscious.

Some time ago...

The night was cold, and the snowflakes were slowly descending onto the Wilhelm's forehead, why was he just lying on a sidewalk, he couldn't understand, his mind was blank as a void. The time was nice, and he had so much of it. He didn't want to go back to that cursed house, he just wanted to wander off into abyss and be done with this shit.

Some stranger, around mid-fifty's, came to him and asked if he needed some help, but in place of answer he got just an angry glare and grunt. He was done with the people, they always wanted something, and they took only thing that he loved, his family.

After few fast moves and few steps he was already running, away from the man and the memories, the only thing that he could feel was the dried blood on his clothes and smoke of cigarettes in a cold breeze. He was moving fast, he didn't know where he was going, but that didn't stop him moving and that was the only thing that didn't let him think of things that are happening right now.

But he didn't have a destination where he would like to get, he didn't have a home to which come back to, he didn't have a purpose nor in life nor in his actions. The only thing that he wanted, is that this would be just a dream, but it isn't, and he clearly understood that.

And as he fell though his thoughts he had realized that road was blocked by three men, two of them very muscular and the third one was just a giant, 2,12 with a body of strongman, only good thing about this was that they all three were totally smashed. The giant went to him and started asking for money to get another round of booze, only to get attention off his friends that were closing from sides.

"Fucking hell" Wilhelm said under his nose pulling out his dagger. He knew how the world works around here. They surround you and tackle to the ground, takes your money, drugs you and then sells your organs. Few of his friends had died like that, in such a pointless death.

He dashed forward, staying low so a giant would have a problem to catch him, he severed muscles on the back of the giants' knees and after that blade was going in steep angle to the giant's friends' heart just beneath the rib cage plunging deep in to the heart of attacker. By the time he had pulled blade from a man's body he was already dead, Wilhelm jumped forward to giant who had fallen on his knees and severed his windpipe. The cut wasn't clean and had probably ruptured artery because it looked like infinite amount of blood was spurting on the cold pavement.

Last one of the trio was now scared and thinking about running away, yeah right like he could leave around witnesses. The chase wasn't long only about few meters because the drunken bastard felt over and so opened his back of a neck. Knowing the right places where to put his blade to stop the movement of the last guy, he ended his life with ease, well if he could end the life with ease at all.

He checked him for a passport and wallet, finding both and taking them, he moved back to the first to men. The smaller one was lying on the ground, but the giant was just surrounded by blood, he took the wallet and passport form the smaller guys and didn't even touch the bloodied giant's corpse.

Only 4 hours ago at his house.

He was enjoying the peace and quiet with TV playing some film in the background, but he wasn't watching the film like his dad and mother did. His older sister was in the kitchen making herself a cup of hot chocolate. For everyone this would look like one beautiful evening, what could a 15-year-old boy want more of a life?

But it wasn't so magical and ideal as others would see this, he hated this, he hated it because he felt like he was trapped in this place.

You see the young Wilhelm Trond wasn't your average boy that you would see enjoying time with his family. He could enjoy himself at best when he was alone in quiet, he, not too long ago, acquired new set of skills,.

The first time he understood that he had some type of powers was when he became angry the table right beside his bed started to levitate and some sort of very warm feeling flowed into him as when his powers activated to maximum, at that moment thin stream of psionic lightning shot out and hit a piece of paper making it burst to flames. In few weeks he could control his power of moving things but as weird it would be, he could only use it if no one was around to see it.

After the weeks of training he started to go into the forest that wasn't too far from, him to train his other skills like lightning and dashes, understanding that when he dashed he would automatically make a barrier in front of him was great because he could now train to dash, without the worry about running into a tree. And for a few moths he trained his skills like that, when he understood that only thing that didn't allow him to use his power to a higher limit was stamina and his physical strong. After that he started to train every day, and even getting into a training of a swordplay. After almost a year of hard training he had most of basic knowledge about a swordplay and being buffed as much a 13- year old boy could be, he now could control so much power that he was even afraid of using it.

Then their family moved to the city, not very far from where he had lived but still, he couldn't train outside and that just pissed him off. At least in the school he could train his physical state because the guy who trained with him in swordplay were going to the same school as he did. For him the life felt so wrong, so boring, so not fair that he couldn't train his powers.

He was just thinking that when all the shit went sideways. The door busted open and two men with ski masks over their faces and guns in their hand busted into his house. His dad almost instantly tried to stop them but just got shot in the chest, he heard something falling down on the floor in the kitchen and saw his older sis in the kitchen hands over her face and knife at her feet. Then the mother, who had been lying on his father's now lifeless body, got up and tried attacking closest criminal, but her attempt ended with failure as a man sent a led through a mother's neck opening up an artery and severing two spinal cords, she died instantly.

Seeing all this happening in front of his eyes, rage filled his veins and with all the power he had he tried to levitate the knife up and pull it to him in a way, that will be severing one of a man's blowpipe, and it worked. The men struck with the knife felt on knees just trying to get some air in lungs, but he was just drowning in his own blood. Now with the blade in hands he could easily dispatch from the second guy who was trying to understand what happened to his friend. Wilhelm silently got behind the man and hit him between the ribs with a knife penetrating his heart. Still rage filled he looked around him and saw an aftermath of the fight. There where mother and father had fallen a large puddle of blood had formed. Two criminals lying on the floor still with their eyes opened, and then he saw his sister, terror in her eyes.

As when the sister had looked at him, he was in process of cleaning his blade what was already rubbed off habit from a swordplay practice, his eyes glowing dark red like the blood all over his face, his face was pulled into a savage grin what only reflected his rage and blood lust. She now understood why her little brother was looking bored and sad all the time after they had moved, she understood that her little brother was getting sick of staying in one place and now having place to put his energy.

When he had come back to his normal self he dropped the blade on the floor and went to call to the police. His sister leaning for the support to the door frame trying to understand what had just happened. She came back to reality when his brother pulled her to the door saying that they should get out of the smell of blood. As they went out of the door they heard loud swearing coming from across the street. When Wilhelm realized that the one who was swearing was the two criminal getaway driver it was too late because he heard the bullet hitting her sisters' hip, he pulled her down on a side walk behind their family car and he could hear how bullets where now hitting the car's motor because none of them came through.

When he looked at his sister, he saw that she had passed out, he didn't know was it from stress or was it from the pain, but his sister was now out cold. He leaned little out of cover and made a psionic barrier so the bullets wouldn't hit him. He looked where his attacker was and then he released stream of psionic lightning through his arm and it hit the mark, the drivers head was no more and there were burns all over his body. He looked back at his sister and saw that she still was still passed out, the bullet hadn't hit anything important or even any big blood vessel because the wound was all most not bleeding. Seeing this he ran back inside took keys of the car and all of the money that their family had, plus few extra snacks.

He slowly and carefully put his sister in the car and used one of the belts, that he took from his room, to put some pressure on the wound. Seeing that that had almost completely stopped bleeding he went to the driver seat and drove the car to the nearest hospital. He gave reception only his sisters name and put the money, car keys and a bloody letter in her jacket only taking 20 dollars and he walked away. Only thing in his mind was that he wouldn't have wanted freedom from his parents if he knew the price that he will be needed to pay for his freedom. He just walked and ate all of the snacks moving into the direction of his only true friend. But before he came to his mind he stumbled and fell on the cold side walk and just watched into the dark sky thinking why is he still fighting, he will only be burden to his sister and like that he lying down there till the old guy came to him.

After killing those 3 men.

After killing and stealing all of the stuff that the three men had on them and what wasn't drenched in blood he proceeded further to the house of his friend, he knew that his friend's parents were nonexistent, and he could live and survive by himself. He knew that he was strong, not as much physically, but mentally and he had more knowledge and tactics then he had, so if he wanted survive by himself without pulling down someone that he cares about, he needed to learn how to survive, and how to get money so he could even maybe provide his sister.

When he was at his friend's door he smelled light smell of cigarettes in the air, feeling how they hit right in nostrils making them dull, making them weak. He knocked at the door and it has opened by his friend, tall and very masculine guy, he looked about 22 years old, but Wilhelm knew that he is only 16 years old. As he opened the door he already was inviting him inside his house. On the table there was a bottle of vodka, tetra pack of juice and a bottle of 7up, somewhere in the kitchen was an ashtray with a lighted cigarette in. He had noticed that his friend had very sensitive senses and that he loved to dull them when he felt safe.

"Jesus Christ Wilhelm, what in the bloody hell are you doing in a middle of a night?" His friend said with a heavy Scottish accent, by that Wilhelm understood that his friend is already heavily drunk and talking to him would be pointless.

"What, can't let a brother stay at your place for a night, Lucifer?" He jokingly asked his peer, who turned his back on him and taking a glass in hand what he would think is alcohol, Lucifer went to kitchen to probably smoke his cig till the end.

"Bah, fuck it. What won't I do for a bastard like you." Lucifer laugh taking a sip from his glass and taking a lit smoke in his hand from an ashtray. Wilhelm knew that whatever Lucifer said, he would help him, in swordplay practice they had become brothers not only in arms but in hearts and spirit too.

Hastily smoking the fag till the end Lucifer took a second glass from cupboard and went to the table with booze on it. Pouring the second glass with vodka, juice and 7up he invited Wilhelm to sit down with him sliding glass at him. Wilhelm sitting down caught glass, he wanted to slide it back to Lucifer, because he wasn't the one who drinks, but this day was a total disaster, so he took a sip from the glass and felt the warmth of booze inside him.

"Didn't even think that you are going to drink that. Hard day?" Lucifer chuckling said and looking with a stern look at him.

"You couldn't even guess..." Wilhelm said lowering his head. He saw how Lucifer looked at his bloody clothes and dagger, but he didn't say anything. He stood up and went for two 75mg shot glasses that were standing in the cupboard.

"Are you hurt?" Lucifer asked, his eyes only concentrated to two shot glasses that were getting full of vodka. They both took a shot and drinking it up with the cocktail, Wilhelm instantly felt vodka hit into his head.

"No, not my blood" Wilhelm said and after another query from Lucifer, he told him story of what had happened so far.

"The craziest part of all is that I can use my powers now on people" Wilhelm said seeing, Lucifer's drunken mind taking some time to understand what Wilhelm had said. Seeing that his friend having problem with belief he made a grenade of psionic power holding it in hand for few seconds and the making it disappear. Lucifer sited in his chair stunned.

"Jesus, I'm too drunk to be talking for now. Let's continue this in tomorrow's morning." With that being said, he took bottle of vodka and went to other room with hand calling Wilhelm. When he got in he saw 4 beds and Lucifer taking a long drink of vodka. When he ended the drink, he dropped already empty bottle and felt into a bed locking himself up in sleep. Wilhelm followed example end went to the one of the beds and felt into alcohol induced sleep.

When he woke up he saw light shimmering on the walls and much to his surprise he saw dozen of many categories of swords put on the walls. He looked all around and saw Lucifer sitting in chair next to a table, on the table he saw few pistols and saw Lucifer cleaning one of them. When he started mowing he felt harsh pain sting into is head. Not being so tolerant to the alcohol like Lucifer it only made sense that he would have such a hard hangover while Lucifer looked just fine.

"Here you go" He saw Lucifer giving him a mineral water, he gladly accepted it and started to consume it in ridiculous amounts. When he felt good enough to move again he looked at Lucifer who threw a bottle of painkillers his way. He caught them and took one.

"Now let's get to the matter at hand, yesterday you said something about having new set of skills that you had learned to use but could only use it if no one would be around, in any means till the yesterday, correct?" Lucifer looked truly interested but Wilhelm couldn't understand is this in a good way.

"Yeah, it all started about a year ago, I can't really explain it I just felt anger fueling me up, and when I let it consume me, it all happened" Wilhelm said lowering his head, like he would be ashamed of what had happened, not like it would be his fault that his parents were dead, and his sister in hospital.

"Tell me more about them, if it isn't secret." Lucifer asked.

"Well, seeing that you aren't telling me that I'm crazy already, then it is okay." He said sighting. He taught how to explain it, knowing that his friend was a gamer in his free he came up with answer that will help his friend to understand his powers fully.

"Have you played StarCraft?" Wilhelm asked. Seeing Lucifer nodding he continued: "Well, I have powers that are close, almost identical to psionic power of StarCraft, I can move objects with my mind, use my powers to accelerate my speed and shoot lighting through my hands" Wilhelm said looking at Lucifer and wondering is he truly believing him.

Lucifer took a sip from a can of some kind of refreshment and put it in his hand. "Can you pick this up from my hand?" He asked, Wilhelm saw a slight disbelief in face of Lucifer, but he understood that, he himself would have said that he is crazy.

Wilhelm focused and pulled up the can, after what crushing it whit great force. Lucifer truly seemed intrigued by the fact what Wilhelm had just pulled off. He pulled up, putting down his gun, and said: "Well, you let me on a pretty great secret of yours, so I will let you on one of mine. Do you know how I get money to pay for all this? Why am I living my life like I am?" Wilhelm shook his head.

"Well I'm an assassin, and a bloody good one at that, maybe one of the best." He took a little break probably, so Wilhelm could understand what he had just said. "Look at your phone" Wilhelm looked and saw that it was off, when he turned on he saw it full whit messages and missed calls from Lucifer. "As I thought" Lucifer said sadly.

"Yesterday I got a contract on your father, it was said to be made to look like robbery or some shit. Of course, I tried to warn you, but whiteout an address and you unreachable I couldn't help. And that was why I was drinking…" Lucifer said sadly looking into his empty glass. Wilhelm just sited down, thinking that if he would have his phone on then he could have prevented that.

"Understanding that you are a criminal now, I would like to suggest that we get the hell out of this city, maybe even maybe from this country."

"We?" Wilhelm asked not understanding.

"Yeah, we, Let's start you a new life, I know that you have some skills, and you can kill a man, I will give you a lessons, I will teach you how to be a shadow in darkness, shade in the light, how to wear a thousand faces and how to disappear in few peoples" Lucifer said putting his hand for a shake of approval, Wilhelm thought about things that he had to lose, well he had about none so he took the offer.

"Well you will need new clothes because these are smeared with blood, new cell and a set of weapons." Lucifer took a look at weapons at the wall, "Pick your tool and let's get you a new set of clothes." Lucifer said walking off. Wilhelm stood looking at weapons on the wall, he took two daggers, one sword and two pistols with silencers.

Lucifer walked in with grin on his face and a new set of clothes most of which were dark as darkness itself. "You picked good, like a true born killer." Lucifer smiled looking at weapons picked by Wilhelm seeing that none of them made noise. He walked to Wilhelm giving him clothes and taking weapons from him picking and holsters for them, when he found them he put them on table picking his own set of blades and pistols. He also took bolt-action rifle with silencer on it and put it in a case.

"Get your gear on, grab a drink and some food. We move in twenty, if you need something we will get it at next hideout." Lucifer said calmly.

"What about all this stuff and my bloody clothes?" Wilhelm said not understanding how all of this will work.

"My employers will send this all to my safe house and dispose of all blood. This home will be sold off to one of proxies, so it can't be traced back. But what will we be doing with your sister?" Lucifer looked interested in what answer will Wilhelm give.

"Sis is twenty-two already plus with thirty thousand on hands she can take care of herself" Wilhelm said with slight sadness in his words.

"Well then I will get ready. Can you ride a bike?" Lucifer asked with interest. Wilhelm remembered his days when he got to forest on his motorcycle and nodded. He was an outlaw now. He will make his own fate with a little help of Lucifer from now on.

"That is good I have two Husqvarna Nudas in garage, so we will take those" Nuda 900R, Wilhelm thought, bike that was in his dreams, he was happy, for the first time since that fucking massacre, for a first time he could breathe with a light heart. He will be away from this dammed city for good and he will be together with his best friend and also, his new mentor.


	2. Traveling Madman

When they got to their destination he saw quiet house in the middle of the woods, for someone to stumble upon it would be a miracle. When he got in he saw a really warm interior. When seeing this house, you couldn't guess that its owner is on of world's deadliest assassins, everything was looking so peaceful and warm that Wilhelm truly understood how tired he really was. But when he just got everything in place, he heard a doorbell, after few seconds he saw Lucifer flying out of window armed with automatic machinegun ready for action, Wilhelm took a dagger and rushed out of door and saw guy about 30 years old with many bags all filled with weapons, ammo, provisions, and many mods for guns as well as some tech.

When they got the bags unloaded from a mans car he took off as quietly as possible. After exchanging look with Lucifer, Wilhelm said: "Hmm… hadn't expected someone to come by so soon." He looked at Lucifer like asking how did they come so fast because many of the guns he saw in bags where from his apartment in city.

"Well, lets say that they really know how to get something moved, when their asses are on the line." Lucifer said with a smirk on his face. Wilhelm understood that Lucifer was enjoying spending time in this type of place with no one to bother him and sending around some body so he shouldn't do all the dirty job.

"It sure looks that way, but for a matter at hand, what are our plans for now?" Wilhelm queried with interest in his eyes, as much as he wanted to sleep and have some rest after the long journey, he wanted to know how will he be spending next days and when will his training start.

"I will need to understand how much power you hold inside you and is it safe to use it, then how discrete it is, and then we will work on your stamina and patience, because I can see that you would start training already now, but you are so exhausted that you couldn't even move fast enough if your life depended upon it." Lucifer said still with that smirk upon his face, what was it that made him so happy, he had had this smirk on his face since the morning.

"Well, that can only mean some food and drink and then you just go to sleep so next day we can get to the work?" as Wilhelm was asking this Lucifer was already nodding his head as well as moving to his refrigerator to get something to drink.

Just as Wilhelm thought to go to sleep his phone ringed, it was his sisters number, Lucifer had allowed him to keep it if he wanted, but use it only through a specific device so it couldn't be traced.

When he picked up, he heard his sisters angry, sad and hopeless words. "Why are you leaving and not coming back" She asked "You didn't do anything wrong, you just protected our house from those bandits." She slowly said, at this point Wilhelm could almost hear the sound of his sister crying on the other side of the line.

"I am doing this because this is only way for us to survive and make at the least some kind of happy lives. Also you saw me, I'm not the same little boy you knew some time ago." Hearing Wilhelm say this only made his sister to cry more, because if he, the one who hadn't lost cool in situation like this and be able to do something for sake of the family, had lost hope and thought of himself like of nuisance then what was she? If he would slow down then she would probably be reason of which they are slowing down, they would die. And that was last call that he heard from his sister for a very long time.

And so few moths went pass what felt like a week or two because he mostly enjoyed all of the training and Wilhelm truly liked the fact that he could get some sparing, not only solo training. And about a 3rd moth end came to, Lucifer got message from witch Lucifer face twisted into a sickening and grim grin, Wilhelm instantly understood that this could only mean one, this will be his first test by blood and fire, what meant that he will be one to come in fast and make a distraction while Lucifer could get a clean shot on his target.

"Well now we will be seeing how much of an assassin material you are. Take whatever guns you need from here and go to Boston, you will receive details when you are there, as well as I will send you to the right guys for the info if needed." Lucifer said calmly but with a true joy in his voice, and so Wilhelm understood that he will now become an assassin that will learn from going the footsteps of his master and learning his ways as his master had learned, by experience.

If someone would have come to him and said that after 4 months you will be a student of a best assassin in the world and, you will be going on your own contacts, he would have counted him crazy and probably on some kind of drugs.

"Use this phone, it has only my number in it, contact me if you won't be viable to complete the assassination then call me I will say what and how things need to be done after hearing details about target." Lucifer gave him the phone and about two thousand dollars right beside it. "Use them wisely, none of them are needed to be returned, but some of them will be needed to be used to make the kill, so don't spend it all at once. After the kill you will receive a bounty, I shall take a third of it, after you receive the bounty you will have about 3 or 4 days to do what you want, also here are your new identity and bank account." After the briefing Wilhelm went to his room to prepare his blade and rifle to be in working condition.

When Wilhelm was ready to go he got up on his Nuda and started to drive to Boston, the way to Boston wasn't very long because they were living not very far from it. When he saw city he was already thinking about the ways that this could go. But as When he got near the first house that was located in the neighborhood around Boston he felt his phone vibrate, it was the info about the kill. Target was and political? What, he didn't think that something like this will be his first assignment, killing a politician would always make a huge fuss and with that there would come shit ton of problems.

Fuck this, he thought, but then saw that kill doesn't need any cover up and he can just kill him in his own house. He will need a mask, and also there are about 5 hours till he gets home so he will probably just go to the bar or something. When he had gotten a mask which represented a devil about which he smirked, Lucifer's protégé using a devils mask it felt kind of funny to him.

He went to bar not too far from a targets house, when he was at a bar he took a look at his ID his name now was Will Morningstar. "Heh, Morningstar, that appropriate name for Lucifers protégé" he thought to himself.

At the moment that he went into the bar he felt like passing out of the stink of cigarettes, not like he couldn't withstand a smoke, no he even had had a smoke few smokes himself, but Lucifers training had making its effect, all his senses where honed to perfect condition and something like smoke was hitting his nose hard.

He took a second to collect himself and went to the bar, "Bourbon on the rocks" he told the bartender who looked on him thinking that he is just a little kid, as an answer to this Wilhelm gave the ID to the bartender who looked at it and started talking while smiling.

"So Morningstar huh," he said poring whisky in the glass, "I know one Morningstar, I think Lucifer was his name, maybe you are his acquaintance?" bartender said smiling and passing glass to the Wilhelm.

"Yeah you could say it, I'm taking up a job in his place," Wilhelm said taking a sip out of glass "what do you know of Lucifer?" Wilhelm said flashing emblem which was put on his jacket, Lucifer had said if someone understands what it means then there are two possibilities are that they are dealers or other assassins.

"He is nice guy, always comes to this bar when he is around, for a shot and good chat. You know bartenders are very well informed."

At that moment he saw a woman look his way, her look was hard and emotionless, as if he was looking in face Lucifers face just before fight would break out. This put him on alert and made him remember that there were mostly only enemies' around and they all can get him killed.

He stayed at the bar for a while till new message came to his phone, it said that his target was home, "Well, it is time for me to go" he said standing up, "Here is for keeping me alive in this boredom." He put money on the bar not only paying for the whisky, but giving a generous tip too what made bartenders day.

As he was walking out of the bar he drew a pistol and pulled the girl that had looked his way before and now was leaving the bar, "What up, having a problem of having someone else on a job?" Wilhelm said putting a gun between her ribs to make a solid point not to try anything funny, then he pulled her jacket to the side and saw a symbol of the same employers as Lucifer and her ranking was second in the same organization as he and Lucifer what made her just below Lucifer.

He pulled off her putting gun away, he reached into his pocket and showed his emblem, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, I thought that you are form other organization." Wilhelm said knowing that he just had attacked a superior assassin and he could get into trouble for doing it.

"Wow, Lucifers protégé, didn't ever think I would see a day let's hope that you are as good as his standards was when he refused to teach me because I was too week." Woman said looking really sad. "We will be getting the kill as partners as a punishment for attacking a superior, also we split the bounty." She said now smiling probably already thinking how many things she could learn off a Lucifers techniques.

"Well I won't have a problem while I get 2/3 of the bounty" an angry look came his way "Don't be angry I need to give 1/3 of the bounty to Lucifer, you know." With that being said Wilhelm saw the woman closing her eyes.

"Althaisa" She said and after seeing Wilhelm not understanding what it means she said "My name in organization is Althaisa" she walking over to her car, "follow me till we will be closer to the targets location and we will make up a plan there." Althaisa said but was stopped before she got into the car.

"Nop, as 2/3 are coming to me you just go to the front gate and make a commotion to draw off the attention from the guards, I will get in and collect his life." Wilhelm suggested to which after some time of thinking she decided to just roll with Wilhelms plan because it doesn't put her in any unnecessary risk and she will just need to collect the paycheck.

"Then I will give you about 10 minutes to prepare and then I'll make commotion, when you are done give me a call on this frequency so I could know when I need to get the hell away from there" Althaisa said getting in the car and starting the engine.

"That won't be needed when I will be about to be done with him all of the guards will come to me." Wilhelm said with a malicious smile that Althaisa couldn't understand. The thing that Althaisa didn't know is that there was a second bounty for a torture of the same politician and the sum for it was almost as big as the original bounty.

When the Althaisa was gone Wilhelm went to his bike and took case that was carefully attached to the bike, and looking at the other case, "I will use you in some other time" Wilhelm said looking at the case in which was his sniper rifle. He opened the second case and took out and large Scabbard and a jacket which weighted about 8 kilos because of the armor and daggers worked into this vest, he put on his west thinking that it will slow him down, but AR500 armor will stop rounds coming at him.

As the last he put his scabbard on his back so it wouldn't obstruct his movements even more and was on his way to the estate. When he got close to the estate he took a look at the room in which was his target, poor fellow had his balcony doors open, this will be piece of cake for him, he just needed to wait for Althaisa to get to work.

He heard static in comms and then Althaisas voice in it, "I'm going to start the distraction" on what Wilhelm just answered with static. When he heard most of the guards run to the front gate he quickly jumped over the fence and was inside the villa.

"Now we need to take out security room and then we can get to work on our little friend" Wilhelm said to himself jumping inside the house through one of opened windows. In only few seconds he found security room and took the guards out, but before he did that he heard chatter that the woman that is at gate has been seen being paired with Lucifer at some of the places in which killing took place.

Having taken care of all that he took off to the room of his bounty, putting some quiet music in comms.

Althaisa was starting to think what in the hell was taking so long, for a Morningstar he was little too slow and then she heard music in comms:

"I can write a verse and take the sun away"

"Say goodbye to light because it's gone today"

"Ain't no smiling happiness is done away"

"Watch me paint a pic that'll make you run away"

"What the hell is that kid doing, listening to the music while on the job" Althaisa was almost furious that she was standing there and doing her job while her partner was having fun… she will have long talk about this with him and Lucifer.

Few minutes passed and she heard scream coming from balcony and music became so much louder:

"I'm your worst fear."

"I'm your favorite."

"I'm your acquired taste."

"Will you savor it."

"If it's blood thirst will you run from it."

"No need cause I'm inside of you."

"When the sun is lit."

"You cannot escape me, I'm your last resort."

''When you have an evil, you cannot report."

"I'm the royal sunshine, malicious, vain and heartless."

"If ever you need an alibi rely on me I am."

And screams so cold, full of pain and despair sounded though the music and then she saw a flash of violet light and dark figure jumped out of window, all of the guard ran from her to a spot where the figure landed. She quickly jumped inside her car and drove next to the place where young assassin could appear and she was right.

Wilhelm jumped into her car and they drove away, when Althaisa looked at Wilhelm she saw that he was covered in blood and his eyes sparkling red and a malicious grin across his bloodied face. He looked like one of those people that she had nightmare about in which they were sent for her from organization because she wasn't useful for them anymore.

Back to her original plan, she put her hand on Wilhelms cheek and asked "What happened to you?" while putting small tracker on his jackets back.

"Nothing happened there just were someone that needed target to confess in murder and then to die painfully" He said his face now back to normal and his eyes in normal color. "Here is your part of the bounty" Wilhelm said pulling out a pack of money from his jacket.

"Where did you get so much money?" Althaisa asked.

"I took it from him of course, dead don't need any money" Wilhelm said with sad expression on his face remembering the day that he killed three men and stole all of their money just to have some capital for his new life that he didn't even start because he became a killer, he let darkness consume him leaving his humanity behind with no more way back.

"Now just let me out at the bar and lets just go each other ways." Wilhelm said this and truly thought that she will just get away from him but no, she wanted to ask so many questions that he didn't contain himself he lunged at her with dagger at hand just stopping it at her throat.

"Sorry about that, I have problems controlling my anger, sometimes it just takes over me and I almost can't stop it." Wilhelm said with sad expression on his face and when he saw that they are next to the bar he just jumped out of car and walked over to his bike taking off her jacket and throwing it in case, and driving away to the closest ATM, to put his just gotten money on his account and saw that he already had money for kill and torture had already been forwarded to his account.

Next he sent about 60% of his money to his sister with purpose of payment: "Don't even ask about how I got it, you don't want to know about it." After that he jumped on his bike and drove outside the city, pulling to the side of the rode he took out a grenade out of his jacket and comms out of his ear putting it on his bike. He checked that he didn't have any electronics on him and went about ten meters away of bike and pulled pin out of grenade and just dropped it at his feet. When it blew up it released EMP that destroyed tracer on him.

"Well if they got tracker on me somehow then it ain't working now." He thought smiling not even knowing that Althaisa had put a tracker on him.

When he got back to home Lucifer was waiting for him with few bottles of alcohol on the table and a grim grin on his face knowing how shity they will feel next morning. "Lets get wasted and you will tell how made the kill"

And Wilhelm told everything to Lucifer and saw a bit of fear in Lucifers eyes when he told him about Althaisa so he asked about it to Lucifer. Only thing that Lucifer said was "Well, I said that I would call her and meet her when we parted, but I didn't even send a message through organization to her."

"Don't worry she could have tracked me here and I used EMP on me when I was returning so there is no possibility that I was tracked when coming back" He even heard Lucifer sight in happiness, "Jesus even Lucifer is fucking scared about her, who the fuck is she that even his mentor is scared of her."

"Well if she gets here you will need to fry her ass" Lucifer said laughing to cover his fear. "I surely will do that" Wilhelm laughed to cover his concern about this woman.

Back at politicians' office, there was a policeman vomiting in corner because of the state in which body was left: his skin torn from face and both eyes popped out of sockets and almost cut in half, his jaw not even attached anymore just barely hanging on little stripes of skin.

"He was alive when all of this was done to him and he was alive for about three minutes after this" one of policeman said looking at the body, "Everything was done by professional with surgical precision, no there even isn't so many surgeons that can do something like this none of the muscles are torn when skin was removed. The precision is just frightening."

Next day started little bit weird, Lucifer asked could open up a portal, because dark templars in StarCraft can blink around. At start Wilhelm tried to teleport cans and rock around, nothing returned. Days went past but Wilhelm could make anything return. And then one day he managed to blink not working grenade next to Lucifer and call out grenade so Lucifer went face first into the ground trying not to get hit by shrapnel.

After getting some "bonus" exercises Wilhelm didn't think that that was worth it. And then he put got another assignment. This time in Europe, he gathered all of his things that he needed jacket and both cases and after saying something about having to go fast he tried to teleport to Europe, trying to get somewhere close to Leipzig.

When he teleported he saw universe spinning around him and then he accelerated into one of the Solar systems, but it wasn't Sol system that's for sure. He looked around and it looked like it is sandstorm around him he looked at the ground and saw sign "New Gettysburg". What the hell he taught.

Then he saw something move in distance, it was a fucking zergling, "Jesus fucking Christ in wrong place and in wrong time" He put all of his power into his mind and tried to blink to the Leipzig again. Again with all that transitions, but this time he was happy to see that he was in Sol system. "Yes" he taught, but when he got out of warp he saw, city burning around him, everything was around being in flames, he could only smell smoke, blood and burning flesh.

"Where in bloody hell am I?" he taught but his thoughts were silenced when missile hit house next to him. The wave of energy passed through his body throwing him at building face forward and only thing that he could to was put his arms forward to make the hit less painful and survivable.

Wilhelm was sitting next to an almost destroyed building, he looked at his hand and saw a nasty bone bulging out of his arm. "Well, it should look like this" he said to himself pulling himself on his feet, his head still dizzy. "Damm, that rocket landed to fucking close to me to be called safe." Telling this to himself made him understand that this day reminds him the first day that his life when to shit, will he become something else when this is over? With that thought in his mind he felt how rocket hit in wall about 10 meters to the left of him and the shockwave rendered him unconscious.

When coming back to his senses he felt that someone is towering over him, he opened his eyes only to see Tracer looking at him. His left palm was under some rubble and his left arm now looked more messed up then before having an open wound and some portions of meet missing from it.

"Don't worry luv, the cavalry is here." Tracer said what made Wilhelm lose almost all of his straws, he didn't know what was about it but it gave so much anger hearing this line, he had heard it all the time someone payed as Tracer (yes he played Overwatch when he was taking a break from Lucifers lessons). He saw Tracer pulling herself up and getting ready for a fight because some Talons goons were running to this place.

"I need to stop her before she says anything else" He taught and tried to jump up being held down by his hand under the rubble, he saw Tracer running to his side probably trying to stop him but started pulling himself up and getting one of larger daggers out in his right hand and severing his hand at the point where the bone was broken.

He saw instant shock in Tracers face and then he saw her face getting little green probably haven't seen someone doing something like this. So Wilhelm pulled out his blade and charged at the Talons goons butchering them one by one decapitating their heads with one blow, but the last one was more armored and he couldn't get and angle from which he could hit him so he put his sword in his scabbard and shot psionic lightning at the man completely frying him.

And when the taught that all was over something hit him in the chest and exploded, good thing that he has his jacket on or he would be torn to pieces he thought getting hit by projectile rendering him unconscious the second time in the day.

 _The zergling, New Gettysburg, psionic power, Tracer etc. is owned by Blizzard Entertainment._

 _So now comes the big request from everyone who has atleast some time, please write an rewiev so I could understand where to improve and waht to change. Also I want to hear where you want this story to go and should Wilhelm take offer of joining the Overwatch._

 _As an warnig the writing process will be slow because to write someting I need to be awake starting at about 1AM and being pumped up full with coffe because that is one of only ways I can write, the second one is being intoxicated._

 _PS. the lyrcs I use are from song Tech N9ne:_ _The Dark Side - Paint a Dark Picture, which could be maybe the theme song for this fiction._


	3. Destruction

"Dammm, I'm alive, I thought I had it." Wilhelm thought slowly opening eyes. "Where in the hell am I" he muttered trying to get up but it felt like all of his body was tearing apart so he didn't try to continue the movement, "If they think I can't move then they will think that I'm not such a big threat.

"Just stay where you are you had concussion and most of your ribs were broken, good that that rocket was made just for stunning large groups of people." He saw Mercy walking besides his pod like device, "If it would have been an anti-tank then I wouldn't be talking to you right now, actually I am very surprised that you survived the blast it should have killed you, some relic like armor can still save lives."

"So doctor, how long will it take to heal properly so I can get out of device?" Wilhelm asked hoping that to get answer like two three days or something like that. "It will take about two to three days for you to be able to move again so we will pump everything you need right into bloodstream, but after that you will be able to get something to eat and then you will need about 4 more days to heal enough to be safe to come out of the CEP and heal on your own."

"So a week, hmmm. Please don't try to wake me up after three days, I will wake after exactly one week from now on." Wilhelm closed eyes and made his body lower his functionality only allowing it to repair the broken cells. "When I wake up I promise a normal introduction and all that stuff." He said dropping his heartrate so low that Mercy started to worry but seeing that it was stabile she mesmerized by the fact that this man had just felt into coma.

"So how are our patient doing?" Winston asked taking a jar into his hand and dipping a banana into its content.

"We exchanged few words and when I said that he won't be able to get out of the CEP for a week he just said that we will meet again after a week and then he went into a coma." Mercy said looking with interest to Winstons face, to see how he will react and she wasn't left disappointed.

Winston was sitting with his banana about half-way into his mouth and not moving, then he slowly took out a banana out of his mouth and said "Adding that he had mastered control over his body to the Tracers report about that he has some kind of heavy destructive powers, we can only guess what monster have we saved"

The same time at the training hall

"I swear he killed them in one hit, plus it took only second for him to kill him." Tracer said to Genji who was improving his sword techniques, but suddenly stopped when Tracer said about one hit killing the armored goon.

"Well those are lies, because even I can't kill them in single hit even when I'm using the dragons spirit" Genji said little thrown out of balance by tease news. But Tracer wasn't lying about him being a swordsman because his blades were in very good shape and could pierce through light and medium armor, but the super heavy armor that very few of talons mercs used wasn't penetrable so easily, even Tracers Pulse Bomb could only make them stunned by the shockwave.

"Well then, when he will be well enough to show his powers, he will prove you wrong." Tracer said what almost sounded like she had a grudge on Genji about not believing in her. But Genji just looked at Tracer thinking that she was very distracted

. When she had gotten to an evac point she had looked sickly and aroused so many questions like, "Why are you late?", "Why do your face looks so green?", "What is the matter?". But basically she looked like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Lena what happened" Winston asked to which she just made a gesture to follow her, when they got to the place there was man lying on ground, "He got hit with concussive blast in his chest and flew over from there" She gestured to the twenty dead talons operatives on the ground. When they all just looked at her like she is a madman she just said: "Don't just stand there help him, I checked him and stabilized him so he should still be alive."

"Indeed, he is alive, but just barely. Many ruptures, concussion, almost all of the ribs are broken but none has pierced his lungs because on his body armor." Mercy noted started to stabilize Wilhelms almost lifeless body, "Get aircraft here, we need to get him to base, there we can take care of his wounds."

And so when Wilhelm had gotten to their base, he was put inside CEP, because once Angela starts to take care of your wounds she will take care of her job to her fullest intent. And so two weeks passed and everyone was awaiting when will this mysterious fighter wake up.

After exactly one week even getting the time right Wilhelms pulse started to rise and everyone could see his eyes starting moving. Mercy walked over to CEP and opened it lid. At that moment Wilhelms eyes opened and he could see a genuine smile on Mercys face.

"Welcome back to the living, what is your name" Mercy said smiling that her patient who had gotten back to the world of living.

Wilhelm looked at all of Overwatch members being present at his "reincarnation" there was Genji, Winston, Mercy and of course the bloody Tracer, Wilhelm took his legs out of the pod and rose in sitting position "My name is death, the destroyer of worlds" Wilhelm said seeing Tracers, Mercys and Winstons facies becoming uneasy, but Genjis face became alerted and so he smiled.

"Only one of you gave an expression that I liked, all of you aren't feeling threatened, it would be great error if you would be my enemies, but you saved me, so I owe you." Well I am a master to myself now, and as Lucifer had said to me – "once you will lose your master and then you will call yourself Lucifer like I do, and then you will be in need to fine someone, as strong or stronger than you, and take him or her as your Protégé."

"But if speaking truly my name is Lucifer Morningstar" Wilhelm said making a little bow "And I'm happy to make your acquaintance" Wilhelm took a small pause so everyone would understand with what they are dealing with and then continued: "As you have saved my life I will help you on your mission for a time till I will payback my debt."

'I will become and Overwatch agent even if just for a little, but I will be a hero, heh, yeah right, like someone like me could become hero, I take lives not save them, if they will ask to slaughter village full of people just so they could get to the Talon then I'll do it, but if I will need to pull someone up while hanging on a cliffs edge I will let go of this person, even if it would be Lucifer himself, that is my training and my way of life now.' Wilhelm thought sitting on an edge of CEP.

"If you wouldn't mind could you please show me where I could fully stretch and also I hope that you haven't thrown out my jacket and weapons." Wilhelm said hoping that they will believe that he isn't a threat. "We would like to do that, but as you said before we don't know are you a threat or not" Winston said, and in all of that Wilhelm could hear regret.

"He could have killed all of us already, when he fought Talon he needed only few seconds to dispense of them" Tracer said, about what Wilhelm was intrigued, because Tracer have seen him with his blade and knew that he could kill a man as easy as he could swat a fly.

"Well we will see that in after he is recovered little bit more, then if it will be true then, I won't be able to be blind to that fact." Winston said, Wilhelm grinned and standing up said "If only showing that I could have killed you already will help you believe in me then I can go thought you test easily now."

"I wouldn't recommend it, the AI that our training bots use are very complicated and use gigantic server so wining against them will not be easy." Mercy said taking a full body scan of Wilhelm.

"If they are bots can I destroy them completely?" Wilhelm asked with a new sparkle in his eyes. "Of course you can destroy them, you will face against 40 of them, also there will be 4 types of bots based on each our personalities" Genji said, for Wilhelm the speech style sounded like a teacher of material arts because every word he said was thought about a time before being said and everything said was having its own harmony by itself.

"And will they have weapons like you have? Because if they will have 10 healbots then we need to take practice outdoors." Wilhelm said deleting every last bit of emotion that he had when he told making his words sound almost mechanical as if he would be an AI.

"Of course they won't have weapons if they had then there would only be 5 of each type to balance all out." Winston said adjusting his glasses that were falling down from his nose.

"Well then give them pistols and make them 15 out of each kind so I could really test my powers when I'm wounded." Wilhelm said, throwing all of them out of balance. "Well they will think that I'm cocky but when they will see the power I have then they will think different" Wilhelm thought getting ready for the fight.

After few minutes he was standing out in some room that looked like training grounds. "What kind of map you want, open or with closed spaces?" AI asked Wilhelm to understand his preference. "Give me a dessert so I could take everyone out in one hit" Wilhelm said and started thinking that, isn't he little bit too cocky even if it's simulation they will have weapons and he will have only his powers. "Please give me a about minute to prepare for the fight".

He understood that AI was talking to Winston and asking for allowance to start the test. After minute he saw army or robots marching out, ground around him started to change and it became a dessert with few dunes that would cover vision so he shouldn't fight all of the drones at the same time.

Wilhelm looked and saw that there was a clock before him and it started countdown. Wilhelm sat down on his knees, closed his eyes and started channeling his powers to his back making some king of wings on his back. While he was channeling energy, he was singing a song, sadly and like it was last thing that he will hear.

"His smile fair as spring, as towards him he draws you"

"His Tongue sharp and silvery, as he implores you"

"Your wishes he grants, as he swears to adore you"

"Gold, silver, jewels, he lays riches before you"

"Dues need be repaid, and he will come for you"

"All to reclaim, no smile to console you"

"He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowing afire"

"To gore and torment you, 'til the stars expire"

On the last line he opened his eyes they were black as night sky whiteout a moon and darkness coming out of his eyes like smoke, he stood back up slowly straightening his hands. "Hope you're not afraid of dark" Wilhelm said with his small grin showing on his face, at that moment darkness started spreading from Wilhelm and filling whole arena in few seconds.

"Give me a visual Athena, we need to see what he is doing." Winston said starting to get an angle from which he could see Wilhelm.

"I'm sorry Winston, but Lucifer has made some kind of dark fog, even Thermal sensors can't pick through it." Athena said in informative tone, but with a hint of sadness in her voice because she could do what Winston had asked for.

"There is nothing to see, we didn't give him flat ground so he could kill them all in one hit so his is now taking them almost one by one, by now he is at about 30 kills" Genji said understanding what had happened.

"I'm done" they heard from speakers, "Too bad I couldn't see them all at the same so I needed to drop a cover so I wouldn't get shot too much. Ughhhh. Few of them got me pretty good, I will probably need some help from Doc." Wilhelm said grunting, and it clearly could have heard that he was in pain, but when Mercy saw him she was in shock because he had been shot about eleven times and only in legs.

"Don't walk you will just make a bigger mess." Mercy said with a little touch of anger in her, from which Wilhelm understood that it is no joke and he would just make Angela angry if he would insist on walking to the clinic type of room in which he had woken up. So he just sat down and awaited Mercy coming back to him with her equipment.

"Your name was Angela, right Doc?" Wilhelm asked not even trying to cover that he wanted to ask a favor from her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mercy answered being intrigued by the bald approach from someone that felt so unsociable, like Wilhelm.

"I must ask that if there will be some free time talk to Tra… Lena and ask her to not disturb me so much, because I feel that I won't be able to get away from attention. So please tell something to her, because my problems with anger management is becoming more apparent, fuck last time I had some I cut off my hand just to my her not to say that fucking line." Wilhelm said and Mercy could see regret in his face.

"I will talk to her about that but I can't promise that she won't disturb you." Angela said starting to sew close the wounds, having already pulled out all of the bullets. She was little disturbed by the fact that their new associate hadn't flinched even one time from the pain and him not flinching and just sitting there wasn't helping.

"What phrase was it that made you go berserk and cut off your own hand?" Mercy asked trying to relive situation at least a little bit, and being stunned by the fact that Wilhelm smiled from this question.

"I can see that you asked that just because you don't like that I don't give any reaction to the things you are doing with my wounds, but if you truly want to know then the phrase was – Don't worry luv, the cavalry is here." Wilhelm said almost laughing because he could see surprise in Mercys face from both things he said.

"Well I'm, done I will get you carried to your room and then I will go and talk with Lena so she wouldn't disturb you." Mercy said looking over her job and felling pretty proud of her job.

"No need, just show me where it is and don't worry I won't walk I still have power left so I can levitate not far from ground for some time." Wilhelm said to what Mercy looked like he had just went into state of shock. So Wilhelm concentrated and started to levitate so Mercy showed him to his room as fast as she could.

"So I will just leave you here, if you need something just ask." Mercy said closing doors behind Wilhelm.

"Hmmmmm. Never thought that I would become hero... ptui, yeah like I'll become hero, I can't even care for someone at this point, how can I become hero being someone like this, being something like this." He swung his hand at wall in fury, but he stopped at the wall and as he looked at his fist he saw that it was charged with some kind of new power, power that wasn't colored green as it was before, it was dark and it looked like it consumes light around it.

"Well this is new, I will need to understand how to use this." He looked at his legs, "Well at least I can pretend to be Swiss cheese now." He put his legs in more comfortable position in bed and felt a sleep with a smile on his lips. "Look Angela, your patient is happy and sleeping" Tracer showed footage from camera in Wilhelm's room and looked satisfied about the fact that she could see what Wilhelm is doing.

"God dammit Lena, I said there is no need for you to continue looking after him, he is confirmed as a friendly and he isn't a treat." Mercy said little bit fired up.

"He said it himself that if we should fear him and with powers he possesses he can't be let out of sight, also Genji said that this would be a good idea." Tracer said with her smile across her face like she wouldn't be guilty at all.

"You will need to go in there and take out cams and ask for his forgiveness, also please don't try to irritate him, because he asked me to talk to you, so you wouldn't try to spy on him or try to mess with him, because as I understand things could get messy." Mercy stated making it an order to Lena and having worried look on her face.

"Why is that worrying you so much Angela?" Tracer asked having no understanding of the claim, "It is not like I'm some known stalker or something, also he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, he is our ally isn't it right?"

"It is worrying me because he is already right, he can't escape attention in this base and even if he is an ally to us you can't irritate him, because he has some hard anger management problems and I don't want to get him angry." Angela said watching as Tracer became little nervous.

"Don't worry, if you don't throw around those phrases of yours and bring him food I think he won't try to kill you at instant." Mercy said with a grin on her face.

"Well you can laugh, but you will need to fix me up if he makes me into steak tartare" Tracer said with a face of a sad puppy.

"Don't worry Lena, as I said just go in ask for forgiveness and take out cameras and just walk away, if you do it fast enough then he probably won't kill you" Angela said with a smile on her lips, this situation scared her, but Tracer's reaction was making her almost laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tracer said with sad face expression what made Mercy feel sorry for her.

In next day's morning Tracer was waiting for a moment to come in Wilhelms room so she could take the cameras off and apologize. She was very anxious because she needed to keep him in At least in normal or neutral state of mind, because if he will go in rage they all could die.

"He can't sleep through all day," Tracer told to herself and with few knocks on door she went inside Wilhelms room only to see him doing vertical pushups and by the looks of it he was doing them for the last ten minutes. On the table by his bed were standing her cameras.

With a fast flip he was now sitting on his bed and looking at Tracer with annoyed expression, "Well I guess that you put the cameras and did that before Angela had talked to you" his face went from annoyed to disappointed as he said that.

"Yes," Lena said with a sad tone "and I'm very sorry for making assumptions that we need to watch you." She said and by her facial expression Wilhelm knew that she wasn't lying about it.

"Well I have better thing to worry about and I most of my muscles are atrophied so I need some training after my legs are healed and I'm back in shape I shall join you on battlefield." Wilhelm said being set about joining Overwatch for a short time.

"Well if you are sure about it.' Tracer said having second thoughts about letting someone like him become Overwatch agent.

And so went nearly two weeks of solo rehab for Wilhelm and when he was ready to get out in streets, so he was moved to Overwatch Swiss headquarters so he could get a briefing about mission and be on with his job, but then the thing he feared happened just as he went inside building it exploded throwing Wilhelm against one of the walls and burying him under the rubble.

"Fuck me, can't even get back into the job and now I'll die under this rubble, pffff. Yeah like I can die in place like this." Wilhelm said to himself in anger and using all of his force he made out of the wreck what was Overwatch headquarters.

"Well, here we go again." Wilhelm said sighted and walked off between everybody rushing in to get a look at the wreck and teams dispatched to save what is left to save.

So this will be it for an origin story and explanation about how he got there and who he knows in that world.

In those two weeks of training Wilhelm developed those dark powers, but they will be left for later, also he didn't almost talk to anyone except Angela when she would come for tests to see if he is doing alright.

Also there is poll in my profile page which will decide the fate of Reaper in later chapter.

For anyone who want to affect this universe you can pm me an idea what should happen and also you can send in new characters with small descriptions (name, affiliation, gender, age, etc.)

Also I'm sorry for a late update I had a week filled with work and hangovers so it took me a while to write this.


	4. New life, old habits

"Ehhhhh, it has been almost a year since Overwatch went down, hmmmmm if only I could get the fuck out of this shit hole, FUCK." Wilhelm said punching a wall, in the past year he was turning into something primal, his aggression has been increasing, his personality at this point was void. In past year he had went back to the way that he had trained for, he had been an assassin in this universe that he shouldn't even be in, but he didn't give a fuck, he had to eat and drink so he had been killing for money for a year now.

But it wasn't just killing everyday he had time and he was training, and as he had understood his new powers that were emitting a darkness gave him possibility to pack more punch in his hit by increasing mass and momentum of an object that he was in contact with but if he releases it, then the changes revert. The second power he gained blinking, as well as possibility to walk in air.

But there is a downside to these powers, to charge them he needs to kill, and he was killing, so much in fact that he became a legend known to everyone. Go to crossroads near Frankfurt in Germany and in midnight a dark figure would come, you give him briefcase with money and target, if it is enough he accepts it, if not he will probably take your life.

If he couldn't be there another figure with a devil's mask would come in his place and evaluate your contract and give an answer. By the time when he was getting normal amount of contracts there were speculations that the man who is scam artist and is just buying assassins who are cheaper than him and just gaining free money by working as proxy just because sometimes he didn't have time to make kills, so he went in killed him from kilometer with sniper rifle and just went to next contract.

But all this was eliminated by someone who was apparently worshiping him, updating about who had he just killed how much does he needs to be paid and other things and so his page had become like official page of Wilhelm, so he contacted him by the cover of Lucifer knowing that only ones that could put his face and name together are Overwatch agents he could easily send into to this guy about what he is doing so it would be easier for him to manage these contracts.

And from the way that he came to everybody there came myths that he is Lucifer himself because he liked to come to his contract issuers being engulfed in darkness and walking in air (that had become his favorite thing to do), so everybody that wanted someone dead, wasn't stingy and of course wasn't afraid to look death right in the eye came to him to issue a contract, if it was accepted then in a week target will die, if assassination need to covered up you need to pay more, but if it involves children seeing killing or being tortured/killed the contract issuer was going to die it was rule that nobody except his helper.

His helper wasn't as cruel and coldblooded as Wilhelm, but he still could manage on his own because Wilhelm had trained him as Lucifer had trained him. It was hard and painful process, but after first three months the pain subsides and training becomes habit and as of now Wilhelm didn't need to look after his apprentice, so he could spend his time on missions and his free time drinking and gaming, old habits die hard I guess.

Something that came to Wilhelms surprise was the fact how much assassinations were demanded, he haven't run out of jobs for last three months and had only 1 free day in week sometimes one and a half day of free time and that was lucky because he mostly done more than four assassinations in one day, and at every hits place he dropped a black rose with a price tag on, so people could see how much was the targets life worth.

And so it had been continuing till this day, he said to his apprentice that they won't take anymore contracts for a while after that he sent a message to the owner of site to put on notice board that he doesn't take contract and won't for a while. After four days he had done all of the contracts that he had and now he had to find true home where he could be alone and none could find them, so he could continue his work with his apprentice so he could send him to Overwatch to pay his debt.

"So if Overwatch is set 60 years in future of my previous world could master Lucifer's hideout still be intact, well with all going on it could be collapsed in, but as he said that bunker could withstand a nuke dropped directly onto it and it is in woods so it should be safe." Wilhelm was lost in his thoughts and his apprentice had been standing in front of him and waiting for his orders, so he could get right away.

"Take stuff you need and get to Boston, when there call me and I will go get you." Wilhelm started to charge up his powers to blink away to Boston, but saw his apprentice being confused why should he do that, "We are moving to America to live there and continue your training." Wilhelm said that in the same second he blinked away and he was standing next to Lucifer's house.

"Wow, this house is still standing and is in good shape, well I know where I will live." Wilhelm said activating door scanner which identified him as an apprentice and so he went in home, and guess who the fuck was sitting in club chair by the fireplace and smoking a cigar, it was Lucifer, the old man was still alive, he instantly saw movement of Lucifers arm and understood that he is going for weapon so hi just put up barrier and waited out the shots from Lucifer, every shot came in his head or heart and only by sixth shot he stopped dropped gun and run towards Wilhelm with a grin on his old mug.

"You're a god dam fool," Lucifer said and hit Wilhelm in face in the same time as he dropped down barriers, "You didn't need to go forward in time you just needed to jump to Germany you're a god dam idiot." Lucifer said trying to throw second punch but it was too late because Wilhelm had already been ready for that and had raised an arm up to block it.

"Well I hadn't practiced enough at start I got thrown to Koprulu sector on planet where Kerrigan was betrayed, and only then I got here." Wilhelm said dodging a repetitive strike combination from Lucifer who had like second breath in him. "God dam old man still tries to pull back on me." Wilhelm thought.

"Well you could call it an occupational hazard, but I need to talk to you about something, about life and how you should spend it, but that will be later when we will have enough alcohol in our organisms to become equal again." Lucifer said still grinning, but now stopping the strikes and moving to the kitchen where he kept his stock of vodka, "Hmmmm. This will be long night, should send Little one coordinates for this place." Wilhelm thought and did that just in time that first shot was full and ready for closer inspection.

After about hour of drinking, well maybe two, probably it has been three hours of drinking Wilhelm couldn't get into feel of time, because of all the stories that Lucifer told him of how he had been active till Omnic Crisis and after that he had three choices, join Overwatch and consult them with training new recruits or train few most promising ones so they could train others, or of course get executed, so he trained few of them he had just disappeared, Overwatch had just one request Overwatch needed to know where he is.

"Well and now we need to talk about what you are doing, Overwatch had me warned, if I will let some anyone of my trainees would revive my business like you had I would probably be sent to kill you, but as they are dissolved, no one could send me to you." Lucifer said getting into more comfortable position.

"To continue your job little jobs like you did, you'll need to be contracted to one of these three corporations," Lucifer said "they are covered by government and most of their contracts are coming from them too." Lucifer said trying to fix himself another drink, but as he failed miserably he just took a sip from a bottle and went to the part of house where private rooms were located, so Wilhelm understood that there won't be any more talking so he went to one of three rooms that had been his long time ago.

The room was in perfect condition and ready for anybody to live in there, he fast looked at other room and it was in perfect condition too. It looked like Lucifer was waiting for someone to come and live in his house. That felt weird for Wilhelm, but he just left it aside and when to sleep in his own room.

When he woke up it was about six o'clock in the evening he had as horrible hangover as it gets, when he looked at nightstand he could see two pain killers and a can of beer what he chugged while swallowing two pain killers, after staying for few minutes in bed he stood up his head still little bit buzzing because of pain. When he went out of the house he found Lucifer talking to strange guy, Wilhelm as he didn't give a shit put on his mask of a devil and walked to Lucifer's side.

The guy who talked to Lucifer looked little surprised and dissatisfied about Wilhelm standing beside Lucifer, but Lucifer just told that he could be trusted. They were talking about some agent that was now running lose and should be killed or talked down so she wouldn't get shot.

Wilhelm looked at Lucifer and asked "Who is this girl and why are you needed to be the one to try and talk her to stop?" as Wilhelm ended his sentence a car drove inside small clearing, almost next to where they were standing, so of course that Lucifer pulled out his HK45 pistol and was already ready to take a shot at newcomer.

When he stepped out of car Wilhelm could see that was his apprentice so he made Lucifer lower his pistol, after that he went to his apprentice and sent him inside house because he isn't trusted in Lucifer's eyes and that makes him a threat to him.

When Wilhelm got back and said who was the guy, Lucifer smiled and said "Well, then I guess that you have taken name Lucifer by now, because I heard about some magical assassin whose name was Lucifer and having apprentice. It all adds up right now." As he ended his sentence he started talking again this time informative "If you still remember woman names Althaisa then you should know that she is her and because of my past I need to help her to see reason."

"I think I could try to make her see the reason" Wilhelm said to which Lucifer looked very skeptical, Wilhelm took off his mask only to show darkness underneath and said with a voice with echo and sounding like dead person was speaking "I can be really persuasive by pressuring a psyche.". After saying that he made himself develop darkness around him and using his psionic presence to make a pressure on everyone's mind.

"Well I think you could try it," Lucifer said "She has been in cryogenic sleep for past 60 years, actually just after you disappeared" Lucifer continued to which the man standing by them looked intrigued and then he had this look like can we truly trust him, to which Lucifer just put up a grin. "Well if he would attack your corporation then probably no one would survive." As he said that he went into house to find this man that had just arrived.

After hearing this man's face turned to Wilhelm and he asked with his face pale "You are the new Lucifer, the one that is targeting other agents too."

"Yeah, I have killed assassins for a good sum of money, but I don't give a fuck who I need to kill, because there isn't any difference in kills, they are fast and painless as possible if not asked for a different approach and even then I need evidence to kill him in other way." Wilhelm said with a face of stone or was it his heart as the man thought.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you killed our brothers and you should take responsibility for their deaths" man was almost screaming when he said that, Wilhelm wasn't even bothered about that. "Do you take responsibility about kills that you take, do you think what their families will think when you kill someone, of course you don't you are just angry because it was one of your man that caught the led." Wilhelm said loudly standing almost in man's face his face now showing emotions.

Wilhelm's face was becoming dark and his expression was angry and disappointed, "I don't have a time for this, if you want to get revenge get your best assassin to go and play a game of tag and one of us will turn out dead in the end, if you don't have any other question don't talk shit to me, because I don't give a fuck about anybody." Wilhelm went off and sent an orb of psionic energy that had been charging the whole time flying to the right side of him where nothing was laying, well maybe one sniper that was there if there would be possibility that their old agent went rouge.

He went into the house where he saw Lucifer talking to his apprentice and he understood that they were getting along just fine. "Hey, did you bring me my stuff?" Wilhelm asked to which man just nodded, "All of it is in car.". "By the way what is your name?" Lucifer asked, "Mike, name's Mike, I mostly help Wilhelm around a house and accept contracts when he is on job, also he's training me to become mercenary, mostly in protection business." Mike said.

"Well you know where you are staying, so grab your things from car, because Lucifer here has a job to which he needs to get going as fast as possible." Lucifer said with a grin on his face, after seeing Mike rush to car Lucifer went to Wilhelm taking out a data pad, "Here is location and whereabouts of Althaisa, if anything new comes up data will be updated and you will receive a notification, also how will you get there and how long it will take?".

"I will drive there, because I don't know how will the talk go, if I would teleport there I would be too exhausted to be able to survive if fight would breakout," Wilhelm said and started to think, "Well It will take me about seven hours on the way to get there plus one hour to get back some energy and get my gear on, you can count about after ten hours I will call you or teleport here with her knocked out."

"Well that sounds like a plan, so if I don't hear from you after ten hours, how do you want to get buried?" Lucifer said with a smirk on his face, "I think cremate me and scatter my ashes in wind, only look for a nice spot to do that." Wilhelm said with a smile, but distant look, like he's really thinking about it. After saying that Wilhelm took his things form car and put them into his room.

Then he walked off to his car it was old Maserati Granturismo, even with all the new theology he was thinking that cars don't come better than this because new flying car models were slow and to get from city to city people mostly used airplanes of trains because they were much faster than cars, also he didn't trust flying cars, their brakes were too sloppy because of the speed that they were moving didn't ask for better ones.

After being on rode for six and half hours he was finally at his destination. He instantly went to nearest hotel and took a room taking his suit with him, after getting into his room he took a shower and then he put on his work clothes. He used black leather jacket and army trousers that were fully black, they were thigh but elastic so he could move just fine. Of course his clothes were specially made so they would protect him from blast and also pulse ammunition that were mostly in use of mercenary as they had more money to buy it, even with all of new technology weapons of armies and police were mostly gunpowder based, so his clothes still had his trusty AR500 armor.

After putting on all of his clothes he took his daggers and put them in specially designed places around his jacket and trousers, he took a case that had HK G36 and Tanto in it as he didn't think that this job will become bloody. When he got out of hotel he drove to close by bar to quench his thirst, after sixth beer he turned around as door opened, what was interesting because this was first that someone came in here since he showed up. And when he saw persons face he was stunned, because the one who came in was no one other than Althaisa.

He stood up and went over to her, bartender was ready to jump between them, because he thought that Wilhelm will do something stupid as he just had had six strong beers, but nothing like that happened Althaisa instantly recognized Wilhelm and hugged him, to which he was surprised.

"How do you look the same, did they freeze you too?" Althaisa asked happily as she could at least recognize a person of her old life. "Nah I tried to teleport to Germany, but got lost in time and space so I got there sixty years too late, well at least Lucifer is still alive and kicking." Wilhelm said with a genuine smile as he as happy to escape fight with second best assassin he knew.

"Well don't make me ask, how is the old dog?" Althaisa asked signaling bartender for a beer. "He is great still got a lot of energy, stopped working only a year ago, but now when I see him I want to call him gramps." Wilhelm said and started laughing wo which Althaisa joined and after having a little pause she continues "Well you look quite different, older for a year or two and now you have that look of a man with nothing to lose and no turning back."

"Yeah, things haven't been best for me, got show quite few times killed few hundred people save some and lost one arm." he said looking at his left arm. "Well it looks perfectly fine with me." Althaisa said to which Wilhelm responded with a smile. "I used my possibility to jump to other worlds, so I jumped to other universe and fixed my arm there." "What universe was it?" Althaisa queried to which Wilhelm responded with "You wouldn't understand it it's from a game."

"Which game? I have played many in my free time when I was still an assassin." Althaisa said. "Mass Effect, jumped there made friends with Shepard and fixed my arm." Wilhelm said with a grin on his face because of Althaisa's facial expression he could understand that she knew universe he was talking about.

And so they talked for few hours, he got Althaisa on things that were going on and what is happening, but at the moment that Wilhelm said that they were in Overwatch universe Althaisa's eyes widened, "Have you seen any one of them?" Althaisa said her expression looking like kid whose parents said that he could have a puppy.

"Yeah, I have seen then, actually Mercy fixed my arm and had put a mechanical one in lost one's place, the y are as great people as you would think." Wilhelm added after thinking for a bit. "But now I need to call Lucifer or he could get heart attack that I haven't reported back, by the way do you want to go and see him?"

"Yes, I would love to, but organization is hunting me because I did some nasty things when they woke me up from cryogenic sleep." Althaisa said with sad expression. "Don't worry about that, they need you as you are their best assassin." Wilhelm said pulling out special data pad to which Althaisa looked surprised because it was old.

This data pad was controlling Maserati he could order it to drive from one place to other. He took a look at data pad and after few touches he hear car start up and drive away, "Well, then let's get moving because I have a car parked kilometer from here." Wilhelm said leaving money for their drinks and also a generous tip for bartender because he hadn't disturbed them.

After about twenty minutes of walking they were at destination, small old garage that looked totally out of place in here and you could instantly tell that it was old, when they got to its doors Wilhelm took a key out of his pocket and opened up the door. When they got in they saw form of car covered with white sheet that was covered with small amount of dust.

He pulled sheet off, they saw Nissan GTR, but it wasn't your ordinary GTR, you could instantly say that it was tuned. "Where did you get a car like this?" Althaisa said looking at car. "You like it? I got it form guy named Tony Palo, as I remember you had a GTR yourself."

"Yeah, I had an GTR, but organization has probably sold it when I was in cryogenic sleep." Althaisa said feeling sad, because she loved that car. "Catch!" Wilhelm said throwing car keys to Althaisa, "You can have this if you promise to take a good care of her" Wilhelm said with a smile, and saw her face change form shocked to happy in seconds and then she launched to Wilhelm locking her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I can repay you." Althaisa said slowly releasing Wilhelm form her embrace. "Well, let me count on you when it will matter and I will be repaid enough." Wilhelm said and started walking to car's passenger seat, "Well don't just stand there I think you would like to take it for test drive, but don't drive too fast till we are out of city because this car has 2100hp so better be careful."

With all that said they were on the way, they talked and laugh and probably had become friend, and after few hour ride they were at Lucifer's hideout.

 _That is all for this chapter, I'm hoping for vote's in poll that you can find in my profile page, and I'm waiting for review's (hopefully)._

 _ **Side note:** I don't know how long will I continue this because it gets some support but there are no reviews or nothing so I can't understand how to write this and how to continue this story, but I will notice you if I leave this story, so are no chapters for a time don't worry I'm playing Overwatch. Infestation#21191_


	5. Lux ex Tenebris

**_I'm sorry for my use of language, punctuation, and grammar because proofreading is my biggest flaw and I can't do it properly, because of being sloth and not knowing enough about English to write properly._**

It has been about two years after Althaisa had been "unfrozen", most of mercenary and assassin organizations were destroyed or subjected to Talon and the last one for which Althaisa was working for is now being disbanded so she had asked Lucifer to stay at his house to which he of course he agreed to that.

When Althaisa was finally at home Lucifer called everybody for a meeting. When everybody got together Lucifer brought glasses and Wilhelm brought whisky. "Well as all you know world is now in chaos, there is no protection business, no assassin organizations, nothing." Lucifer said and sighted, "And with that being said I would like for you two to join me and Wilhelm in making a new group. We are thinking around something like Angels of Darkness."

"You know when you will start it you will get hunted by Talon, that's why organizations are disbanding." Althaisa said and instantly heard a reply form Wilhelm "Let them try, they will face their doom head-on" a dark echo sounded through room and thin dark fog enveloped Wilhelm's body as he started to smile sinisterly.

"As Wilhelm just said, there are no agent that could kill him, as well as if they try to hit us with numbers we will just wipe them out all at once. For making of us known we will use old Wilhelm's info channel that he used, when he took contracts." Lucifer said, "We will need a base and get few recruits so we could expend the business, but that we will think about later." Lucifer ended looking for answers.

"You can count me in," Althaisa said, "I don't have anything better to do, also taking up work alone isn't so fun and involves too much of paperwork." "Yes, I will take care of paperwork and funds, I will find contracts and distribute them as they will work best." Lucifer said. "I have already activated my network of contracts and made an official address to where they can contact me for meeting, as for base of operation I have a worked on old factory for a half a year, so it will be ready in few days, so we will leave in two days after tomorrow." Wilhelm said turning around on his heel and leaving.

"Well I think that we should think about getting some sleep now, tomorrow we are starting to pack, Wilhelm is getting armor for you all so he will be exhausted because one he is getting is them from other universe so teleporting them here will take most of his time and energy so we need to help and do his part of moving things we need." Lucifer said and walked off to direction of his room.

And so two days came to pass, two cars full of weapons, ammo and armor enough for a small army, leading convoy was Wilhelm in his new full body Micro-Steel armor and suppressed large caliber rifle with optics on his back.

"Micro-Steel? What the hell is that?" Lucifer asked looking at armor that Wilhelm had brought. "It is compressed steel that they use for spaceships, one of them is costing enough to buy uncharted moon, and I got few of them because I had done few jobs for one who sold these to me, they could survive .50cal hit but it would crack most of your ribs, so no testing on .50cals or tanks.

After half a day on the way they came to factory it looked old you could easily spot that its walls are reinforced and it had been recently fixed, but if you don't look closely then it just looks like old factory.

"Where do you get money for all this?" Althaisa asked to which Wilhelm smirked taking off helmet, "I had few favors and money was from when I worked as assassin, I had enough money to last a lifetime and live like a king." Wilhelm said with a smile on his face.

"Spending all that money just to make a hide out, you must be mad." Althaisa said nearing doors of the factory. "Oh, the factory is just for show, most of the building is underground so they couldn't get to us so easily, we have landing pads for aircrafts, work shop for armor, weapons, automated defenses and even armored vehicles and of course tuning facility for cars and bikes, old and new models, so we will have what we need for a while."

After few hours everybody was acquainted with their new home and had seen that it had enough space for about two till three hundred people, so they knew that this will be big project. After few more hours everyone was busy because they had found things to do, Mike had found shooting range and so he was improving his accuracy as well as using VR battle arena that was built in not far from shooting range, Althaisa was modifying her weapons so she could be ready for a fight when it will come, she was also recoloring her armor to meet her fancy to which Wilhelm just frowned and walked away.

Lucifer spent most of his time in gym, getting back into shape so he could provide at least some assistance if fight would break out in their HQ. For quite some time Wilhelm was installing specific mods on his armor, that he got from the best assassin who went under the name Talon (what a coincidence) for helping on his contract that Wilhelm had taken from a queen of space station, after modifying was done Wilhelm colored it almost completely black with dark purple stripes that shimmered in light.

For now, He had already accepted few contracts as solo assassin just to get more money for a head start to "Lux ex Tenebris" (yes that is name of their organization) and send out rumors that he had come back so making his newly founded organization popular trough old contact will be easier than before because his infarmators get ton of work because they are working for best assassin and that could only mean that they get and have best info there is.

Just before he left HQ he ran into Althaisa who was ending tweaks on Nissan that Wilhelm had given to her. "Here, now I can buy myself a car with ease and it looks like you are in hurry." She said giving keys to Wilhelm. "Nah, I'm not in hurry, but I will put test drive on hold because I have things to do, if anyone seeks me tell them I will be back in day or two, also tell Mike that he can't take Micro-Steel on assignments because it will be our iconic armor." Wilhelm said walking to garage, and pressing combination on keypad next to doors.

Cars that were standing in garage were moved by system that took that to lower level and new cars came up, this time all of them were Wilhelm's cars were there, starting from Skyline, and Evo 6 till Aventador and Venom GT all tuned and optimized, you could instantly see that Evo had armored and tinted glass, well if cops would see something like that they wouldn't try to catch it because in these days flying cars are hit and they are slower, but can go where ever they want but cops couldn't match most of these cars, because any of these cars could beat each other's stock version.

Wilhelm took Venom and raced off, garage started moving again after which cars that were standing before came back. Remembering that Wilhelm had given each of them a specific keycard that would unlock doors and lockers made specifically for them she used it on scanner in garage and soon after cars started moving and up came only one car Toyota Supra fully tuned and ready to go. Inside the car there was a specifically made equipment for Althaisa, this was probably just a surprise waiting to be found.

After few hours on the way that Wilhelm spent speeding almost on top speed because there were no cars on the road, after he got to the point of his destination he went to place of one of five oh his targets and all of them in one city, Well this will be a long night Wilhelm thought and prepared a rose and his HK45 Tactical pistol, he thought that he will get in fast and get the kill before anyone could suspect that something is wrong, and kill all five before word spreads around that he is in city .

First four kills had been quiet, but when he got to last target he could see more bodyguards than usual, Wilhelm already thought that target knew that he will be next, but then he saw that everyone's attention was focused on the house where at door about seven Talon operatives stood Well that is a pleasant surprise, the will focus on not letting them out of sight so much that I can sneak in easily, but getting out will be hard Wilhelm thought and started to make his way in between patrols of guardsmen.

Everyone would say that getting inside this house today would be unrealistic only because of triple count of guards, but that gave Wilhelm a chance to use things that he learned from Lucifer and few other people and became shade in darkness which wasn't so hard counting on that there wasn't a moon in the skies and his armor was almost completely black.

Under a minute he had passed about fifty meters of patrolled courtyard and had gotten inside of house, he run towards a room where meeting was held and he blinded cameras by making them reboot from the console. After cameras were back online only thing that could be seen was targets and talons Officer (he found that out from looking at his shoulder straps.

He just killed Talon guy, but he used targets body for a message, he took a rose that he had switched with not only a price tag attached to it, but writing - don't help them and a symbol of Talon in place tag's place, he hanged his target by feet and put a rose in a stab wound under his chin so it was standing upwards and modified price tag showing.

Getting out of the house will be a problem, because every guard was not only watching those seven talon guards, but also there were about eleven in house so house was watched so no one slips out unnoticed, as Wilhelm understood that there won't be a possibility to escape fighting this time, so he walked over to other side of building, still in second storey where all talon operatives were siting and throw a C4 inside and detonated it in flight, effect was devastating all of talon operatives dead and a hole in a wall that was just above those seven that was now stunned by the sound of blast.

Wilhelm jumped down from a hole enabling his psionic barriers and pulling out his tanto that he always had on him and sliced everybody's blowpipes in mere seconds leaving Talon operatives lying on ground, but none of guards were attacked, because they didn't need to die, because Wilhelm ran inside house running through it and in the end busting open wall that were leading to fence that had Wilhelms car behind it.

Just as Wilhelm got inside his car first portion of guards were running through the newly found hole in the wall and was trying to see where had Wilhelm gone, but couldn't see him and when they heard motor roar they only saw car speeding off into darkness.

After all this had happened Wilhelm took about four-hour nap inside one of hotels which had commotion around parking lot in morning, ehh as always everybody is drawn to my cars just because the flying ones are ugly as shit, after seeing that he went inside shower and put on his work clothes, in them there was special device that was messing up cameras where he was so there would be no recordings of him. He signed out of hotel and in moment he went out of hotel he put on his mask and went straight to his car.

Some people were afraid of him, some laughed but were stopped shortly after by people whose faces looked like they knew who he was. He walked to his car and saw that one of people was looking out of place, he was with straight face on his phone calling someone, he had pretty big muscles and tattoo of talon symbol on his neck, one of their scouts.

He jumped in his car, started it what got man's attention and drove next to him, he saw surprise in his eyes and then fear as he had HK45 aimed at his head. Clank, everybody heard pistols mechanism work and guy dropped dead on the ground, no one heard shot just because he silencer on this gun, he always had a silencer on this pistol.

After he had driven out of city he wrote to Lucifer that he won't be home for a little longer because he wants to go to second city where he has eight more assignments, after doing that he sped off to next city. After five hours on road he pulled in bar/cafeteria that was just outside the city, he ate and drank few beers after which he went back to his car and drove to one of parking lots that was standing just a kilometer off specific cross roads on which there were supposed to appear two of the victims, and whiteout a lie they came just in time, one after another.

Taking those two targets out was a child's play to Wilhelm because he had about two hundred confirmed kills from distance more than kilometer, as well he had .50 bmg with him. After taking two shots, which both pierced targets hearts, he left in haste going to next location where he literally made a drive by when next target had just gotten to his house. He had made six kills already and next two targets were having a poker game between them and three other guys, by all info they all were working with Talon and those two Targets were giving money to them.

He went inside casino in which they were located, guard saying that it is closed didn't matter to him, he knocked them out and walked in. All of guards instantly ran to him and put guns to his head, to which Wilhelm didn't even see as a threat, he just overloaded their mind by his psionic presence and they all were just lying on a ground and only five people were left, he took out a grenade and pulled pin, after waiting two seconds he threw it where all five were standing and deployed barriers on him so he wouldn't get hit by shrapnel. All that was left was a puddle of guts and blood, he dropped five roses on floor two with just modified price tags and three with just message and talons symbol.

He walked out and took a cigarette out of his car and stood near it and smoked, he didn't smoke most of the time, only when he was tired or drunk, as of now he just wanted to sleep and be done with this mess but everyone will be trying to get him now because most of his targets were Talon. He dropped cigarette butt in one of the guard's mouths and started walking off to his car as guard was waking up from pain in his mouth, when guard was up on his feet and waking up other one Wilhelm told them to look inside casino and sped off in distance.

When he got away from most of the traffic he focused all of his remaining power and opened a portal leading him to HQ. He appeared on aerodrome just in front of Althaisa who was testing her new Supra. Making fast turn to right he evaded collision but that threw his car in air because of momentum of the car, Wilhelm concentrated all of his remaining power and suspended car in air and slowly landed it on its wheels passing out as he touched ground.

He woke up next day and first thing he did was walk over to garage to put his car back in place so no one could take for a test but it wasn't there, so he overrode codes and opened Althaisas garage and saw his car, he quickly switched it in place and walked to kitchen as he felt exhausted and hungry.

About a week went to getting everything ready and now they were ready to accept contracts on scouting, riot control, anti-terrorism one-day protection, just because the sum they asked was huge, and any other job that needs specially trained unit, at start orders were small and easy, but after about a month there were many orders coming in everyday and they were booked for about a two months forward so they started to recruit new members, all of them went through tests specially made by Lucifer to evaluate their skills and only best were taken to Wilhelm who invaded everyone's mind so they could be sure that they will be loyal and not working for anybody and only then they were taken to HQ.

About a month from first day of recruitment there were about two hundred new recruits everybody exceeding each other in their own way, old factory in middle of forest was rebuilt to HQ that could compete with any of top government facilities, it had R&D lab, med bay, armory, twenty gunships, few bombers, tanks and other types of destruction bringing machines.

The greatest asset of them all was man named Daniel Grimm, probably fake one but they didn't care, he was 21 years old American who had suffered attack, but survived because of the reactive chemicals that he was working on had spilled on him when he got shot, he was wielding a scythe as his primary weapon and Sniper rifle designed by himself that shot new type of energy that could convert air into a plasma and shoot it like a beam of light. Wilhelm was thinking about getting him a Micro-Steel, but Thanatos – that was Daniel's code name, didn't need new armor, his armor was specially made to suit him, shaped like Greek god Thanatos his armor fast like his business card.

Wilhelm had seen in his mind how he got his powers and felt what he had when his body had been remade into this strong and flexible machine of death that it is now, so it didn't surprise Wilhelm when he saw that he had started his career as vigilante in many cities. After start of recruitment Wilhelm hadn't gone on missions, most of the time he had disappeared even few days at a time. In reality he was working on specific project that would allow him to open portals between dimensions like one he had made to get back to HQ.

Actually after about two weeks with a help of Thanatos and some people from R&D department he had completed portal and after that he had worked as assassin in Mass Effect universe just to get enough money to buy a shuttle so he could use it in their advantage in battle back in his own reality, and when he got it, he said fuck it and used his newly acquired shuttle as a transport to just invade one biggest arms dealers bases and using many tricks and making illusions in minds of his enemies he stole frigate that arms dealer was working on.

The frigate was based on Normandy's model after Cerberus rebuilt it, it was fully equipped and filled when he got to it. He heard something about not having a possibility to escape because he didn't have an exit big enough to take frigate out in space to which Wilhelm answered with opening a portal and flying to his HQ in his newly acquired ship, and just for fun of it he named it Normandy SR3. After seeing frigate like that flying over HQ Lucifer lost his mind, but when he saw Wilhelm coming out of shuttle bays doors he was just amazed.

"You said you'll get shuttle form Mass Effect universe, but you went on and got Normandy" Lucifer said with a grin. "Well it is Normandy SR3 I stole it from some bigshot arms dealer that had worked for about five years on it." Wilhelm said and started laughing by seeing Lucifer's amazed face.

"Well we'll use it when it will count and not just for fun, and by the way I got a shuttle too. Two in fact, they came in complete with ship" Wilhelm smirked and looked at ship, "We will use mostly shuttles but if Talon is going to attack us with armored vehicles then we'll use our baby to take then out" He continued.

"Speaking of attacking something, a city has been attacked by an unknown army and its government has contacted us and asked for help." Lucifer said crossing his arms. "Well it is first time that government has contacted us with something even when we had sent them a message that we will take discreet jobs for them." Wilhelm said and started to walk to armory, "Get best of the best ready, even Mike and Althaisa is are coming."

After ten minutes everyone got to CIC, "Everyone the day has come, when we can get support from government and kick some Talons ass in process." Wilhelm said smiling "I, Mike and Althaisa will go there in first you all are arriving there as fast as possible, you'll hold front lines while over group will take key positions, if there is possibility you can slowly advance forward but you'll need to check every building that you reclaim because I don't need any of you dying just because you got ambushed like some idiots." After saying this Wilhelm looked at everyone here they were best that they got, about fifty warriors that can change tide of war. "Change of plans Thanatos you are with us, you'll cover us while we tank everything" Wilhelm saw Daniel nod and so they left.

Althaisa, Mike and Wilhelm all went to specially designed room that housed their equipment – Large caliber rifles some of them out of other dimensions, every type of grenade you could think off, newest and best tools for hacking and other stuff, what was worth almost the same as all other of HQ, but the pearl in all this was their Micro-Steel armor, they weren't wearing it in normal combat just because it wasn't needed, they took all equipment the needed and activated their armor.

Althaisa was worried seeing Wilhelm injecting himself with some strange blue liquid when she asked what it is Wilhelm smiled, "It's specially designed so it would activate my muscle enhancers which I got when I got my arm fixed." Wilhelm said picking up his equipment and walking out of armory, "We'll meet at aerodrome" He said and was off.

 _So this is it for this chapter next one will be first fight with Reaper and elite squad of Talon operatives so you can expect chaos filled fight scenes and shit ton of gore._

 _Also it has been three years since Overwatch down fall so two more years till it stats to get back up._

 ** _Writers insight – I don't know how I will end this and I know only something that should happen in future, but everything else is in the mist._**

 ** _I'm thinking about having some characters' form other games come to help in some of the fights, but that would be already crossover, if you are against it, just write it and I won't do it._**

 ** _As of storyline progression I don't know what I will do, I already have gone off to other path with this chapter so there is no coming back to. Only way for this story in my mind that has stayed is that Wilhelm's theme of life is dark, but he is trying to change it and go back to light, but will it happen, even I don't know so we will see._**

 _ **Micro-Steel and character Talon has been taken from Mass Effect fiction "Violet Eyes" whose writer "ThatFlyingEagle" was nice enough to allow me to use it so big thanks to him and if you would like to read a dark story about Shepard after Reaper war go to his profile and read it I recommend it because it was one of reasons I started to write this at all.**_


	6. To be continued

Sorry for being so late with this chapter, but I had shit load of work, plus I went to help one of my best friends so I overworked my shoulder and both arms so I'll probably be in pain when writing all of this but fuck it, can't just abandon something I started whit out saying anything.

Ps. read chapters end it will contain info about continuing this story.

When everyone got to aerodrome they saw a shuttle waiting for them and Wilhelm having a smoke, it was odd because everyone knew that he is smoking only when he worried, when four of them were almost at Wilhelms side they noticed that their air carrier had left and for something so massive to leave and Wilhelm being worried meant only that this job will be pretty dangerous.

"Okay," Wilhelm said dropping and stepping on half smoked cigarette and holding a pause while slowly blowing out the smoke and looking on his team, "we'll have to hold for about a half an hour till carrier will get there to change the tide, but till that our mission is to help army hold off Talon's attack and give them a breather between our and carriers arrival" after saying that Wilhelm smirked and started to climb into the shuttle, "In any case someone smart in such a young age as Daniel, you shouldn't get so distracted and embarrassed just by having to be naked in room with a woman" at the end of sentence Wilhelm was laughing wildly but when Daniel looked at face of Althaisa to see her standing on this claim he saw her just being troubled.

All of the time in shuttle that they were flying Althaisa was distracted and troubled looking at Wilhelm who hadn't said anything entire flight and was double checking on his equipment. It scared living shit out of her because if Wilhelm is scared or even troubled than this means nothing good because he was always looking in face of death while smiling, but in the end he always spat in death's face and kicked her ass because killing someone like him took something extraordinary.

"So what is our roll, boss." Althaisa said trying to get Wilhelm back to reality. "Each of you will receive information needed rotes you should take and much more to your personal info units, but keeping it short I will take front, Daniel will guard my flanks and Mike will cover me with sniper rifle." Wilhelm said looking Althaisa directly in eyes while putting on a helmet.

"But what is my and Lucifer's job?" Althaisa asked not understanding why Wilhelm didn't say anything about that. "You will do what you know best, assassinate enemy, their leaders and so on are transferred to your system that will be ready to start up any second" Wilhelm said showing Althaisa to put her helmet on, "when it boots up you will get info, everyone has priority and it starts from highest priority task of all." Wilhelm said and saw everyone else getting info that he sent.

"By the way, when I had spare time I upgraded armors systems and equipment so three of us will not need parachutes, also all info is transferred immediately and map updates too, on board VI will acquire and distribute information about troop positions and main tasks so that is where Lucifer will come in, he will send orders to army's troops that had lost commanders because of Talons snipers, he will also share any information that we don't have, but don't worry gramps you will see action too."

In the second that Wilhelm had said that there was and .50 cal shot to Wilhelms head from which everyone jumped except for Lucifer who fired, "No worries, I and my friend here," he said reloading his rifle, "will join Mike in sniper nest." In the moment when Lucifer ended Wilhelm pulled his head back and said, "Jesus old man, no need and to try kill me, I wouldn't have survived if I wouldn't have barriers on." Wilhelm said trying to get sense of direction because his head was now ringing like he would stand in bell tower.

"Well, you said that this armor can withstand a tank so it was good enough reason to allow myself to shoot you in the face when you called me gramps." Lucifer said looking at clock and standing up, and as Lucifer had for seen shuttle's doors started open, "Okay, this is your stop," Wilhelm said putting his hands om Thanatos and Mikes shoulders, "Protect Mike because he is only one who needs a parachute to jump, we will be on land when you land because we need to be not higher than forty meters when we jump." Wilhelm said looking at Mike and Thanatos getting ready to jump.

After they made their jump shuttle started to decrease altitude so fast that it was falling faster than mike in freefall, but shuttle's technology didn't allow to fell how fast they were falling. "When doors open up we will have five second of time to make the jump, don't worry VI will make calibrations on falling trajectory and start boosters at right time for us to land." As Wilhelm was saying that Althaisa and Lucifer got ready for jump and soon after pilot started countdown clock that was displayed by three green two yellow and one red lights.

When red light became lit, shuttles doors dropped open and all three of them jumped out, for everyone that can't understand how it looked, it basically looked like dive-bomber dropping three suits of armor. Smaller thrusters didn't let suit to gain additional speed while falling and the fact that none of three could move made Althaisa and Lucifer worried because all of the moving was done by onboard VI. Landing was rough, but not bad, three of when landed in about one tenth of the second interval and all three of them were left in positon on one knew and breaking asphalt underneath them.

When they rose up they saw guns rise towards them and by the looks of it just landed just besides army's HQ. "Stand-down they are summoned." One of officers said that running up to the trio, he had just stood right beside HQ's door, he tried to be collected, Wilhelm understood that he was pretty shaken and broken cup of coffee was clearly saying that he didn't wait for entrance like that. Officer gestured to follow him walked back to HQ, but felt like no one came.

Wilhelm gave signal for Lucifer to go with him after which Lucifer followed Officer, but weight of armor and .50 cal with shit load of ammo made his footsteps so load that Officer could easily understand that only one was following, and after getting update from probably last high ranking commander of this division he looked in the sky just in time to see almost silent landing by Mike and Thanatos after which he put his hand over his ear and probably asked for orders.

"Major General is requesting your presence to give you information and targets as well as he wants to analyses people that he will trust his people upon." Officer said looking official but with fear in his eyes while looking at Thanatos, well big ass scythe and suite can bring fear in people that see it. "I'll give him first person view of me killing enemy, but we don't have time to waste, so we must decline his request." Wilhelm said throwing data pad to Lucifer who caught it and went inside HQ pulling officer behind him so he couldn't say anything against to Wilhelm.

In the moment Wilhelm had crossed trench that had based soldiers in near the city he heard screams in coms that were about being kamikaze because of rushing open into enemy who is advancing. HQ wasn't even in middle of its lesson when they started to hear bullets ricocheting off armor and could see enemy front line clearly advancing using big ass shield on wheels to protect them from gunfire.

After running around shield and into enemy he saw small company of soldiers in which only three had RPG type like weapons which was Wilhelms focus because they could render him unconscious and that wouldn't give him anything good. Three shots sounded and three heads opened up by Wilhelms side arm, Wilhelm had just eliminated all threats to him and just went in for slaughter pulling out his blade understanding that this would be just waste of bullets. With the same strategy he took out other companies of soldiers, at the end they started to abandon their shield and run back but they were picked off by Mike's and Lucifer's great accuracy and rate of fire.

Almost half an hour had passed and there came second wave of forces were coming this time they had about hundred and thirty in each company and they were pulling generators that produced barriers like Zarya's shield. After moving closer Wilhelm saw that enemy's now had about twenty grenade launchers on company and had a whole regiment behind them, "Well, at least we won't be in need to run around so much." He thought and heard guns starting to shoot, it was concentrated fire to two companies near middle, by the looks of it everyone wanted to make space for regiment to move in.

After Wilhelm had taken out company in middle which was easy counting on that, that they tried to shoot him with rockets but he used them to make them kill each other, and two besides it was taken out he saw dessert of this mission coming his way, he ran up to regiment ignoring blasts of rockets around him and just allowing his enhancers to do their job a let him move with unhuman speed.

"Your troops are shit and their morale too, you really should think of changing your commander shitheads" Wilhelm screamed and started to laugh just after he had run inside few soldiers that were already running away. "That is why they have me to take out targets like you" Reaper said walking forward with two tanks right beside him. Wilhelm grinned seeing that his bait had worked perfectly, he took he steps and jumped in air in the same time unleashing his powers. He manifested psionic tendrils that dug into ground as he landed besides Reaper.

"That is just what I had hoped to hear," Wilhelm said and his tendrils unburied themselves underneath the tanks and after penetrating their weak armor underneath they wiped out everyone inside it leaving tanks in fully operations state so he could pick them up and take to his base after the fight. After seeing this Reaper pulled out his shotguns, but Wilhelms had already jumped back and released psionic wave that rendered everyone besides Reaper unconscious. "Well let's get on with this" Wilhelm said and pulled his rifle off his back.

Fight had continued for about ten minutes, at start Wilhelm went just for headshots, but it didn't matter because Reapers mask didn't allow bullets to pass through. After all unsuccessful hits Reaper became cockier and started closing distance and his shotguns started to hit Wilhelm who even wearing full body armor was nimble as even Genji would have problems to catch him. And as closer Reaper came to Wilhelm more shots hit from both side, Wilhelm started to aim for neck which was exposed in most armors, but it looked like Reaper's neck was fading in and out of existence so any hit that would have been made just went through.

After ten minutes Reaper had collected enough anger in himself to pull his unnatural powers together so he started Death Blossom, Wilhelm seeing that Reaper is realizing some kind of mist around him understood that it was time for Reapers iconic ability so he concentrated all of his powers in his shield. For first seconds shields hold up good, but with each quarter of second he could feel his power succumbing to Death Blossom. In last second shields failed and all hellfire landed most of which didn't even do anything because of armor, but two pellets got between armor plates and hit his shoulder.

As Death Blossom ended Reaper understood that he had hit Wilhelm moved in to secure kill, but then he heard, "So we will play dirty, huh?" it was like darkness echoed all around him, but he wasn't impressed he was manifestation of all things dark. "I will show you what true darkness means" The same echo flowed through air and Reaper could see sphere of void forming in between him and Wilhelm who remained on one knee with his head down.

It is my possibility Reaper thought and leaped to Wilhelm, but sphere exploded and enveloped everything in such darkness that none source of light was bright enough to give any light. Every second had great effect on Reaper, his body couldn't move he couldn't change into wraith and he almost couldn't breathe because in place of air there was darkness and enormous force was pressing onto Reaper from all sides, and then he saw Wilhelm.

"Lux ex Tenebris, The light from The darkness, we will consume this world and make something better from it, something stronger, where people could live peace fully and they won't be in need to look behind them when they walk in streets, they won't have a need to be afraid for their homes and their lives only because there is possibility that someone like Talon could arrive" Wilhelm said and now being almost a meter away from Reaper, Reaper could see that Wilhelm was only source of light in this darkness, but this light it wasn't normal it had this dark glow and only in complete darkness this the light could be seen from him.

"The fight is over, you've have lost." Wilhelm said pulling all of the darkness around him and disappearing together with it. Reaper looked at city and saw flying carrier landing beside it and there were tanks and jets they looked small and nimble, but packing enough punch to take down shield generators in matter of minutes. "Everyone retreat, continuing assault is pointless, pullback." Reaper said and changing into shade flew away.

Of course not everyone listened because Reaper wasn't their boss, few squads continued advancement but they were stopped by intensive amount of fire and now it not only came from handguns, but from tanks and jets too so their shields failed and they got shredded into pieces, no one who even would try couldn't find right pieces for the same man in this chaos.

It had been few hours, you could see Talon operatives clearing out after another unsuccessful attack on city, they had thought that they could sneak up by the cover of night, but they understood that they were mistaken only then when, last forces that agreed to march upon city were moved down in seconds after stepping in range of tanks, also any type of artillery fire was stopped by gigantic barrier covering defensive positions and artillery positions would be instantly bombarded and destroyed.

When Talon operatives were out of the radar everybody could breathe normal again, they didn't need to be in constant readiness to Talons attack, so now they did what everybody wanted to do, they partied and drank as much as they could to get some stress off their bodies.

After about an hour in drinking Lucifer saw small team of people coming their way from city side, at start Lucifer thought that they were another group of civilians just asking is everything safe now and saying thanks to everyone, but this time he got noticed by snipers that they got cameras and they were filming. Hearing this he instantly looked at Wilhelm who looked annoyed and pissed, but smiling in the same time, or maybe it was just another grin because no one knew what was his side in all of this, what did he get to answering this call and putting best people for such a small sum.

Wilhelm took few steps out of crowd and put his helmet on, after doing that his next step was energized whit psionic and some other kind of power and psionic wings sprouted out of his back, he jumped high and with high speed was moving in news team's direction on very high velocity, landing was same as when arrived here, only now he had this dark aura around him which was not only been possible to fell, but even see. When he landed news team jumped each in their own direction, because they had walked in prohibited area and they knew that they could get shot any moment so they had prepared for the worst.

When news understood that they weren't dead and that this man standing right in front of them wasn't from army, but and mercenary, they got as hyped as they could get, because only reason they were trespassing was that they got a tip that the country in which they were had paid to mercenaries to help them only because none other could come in time and save them.

When they came back to themselves they quickly got together and slowly approached Wilhelm, their movement and looks on their faces were saying everything, they were scared shitless, but they couldn't just let story like this go when there are none other news company around and they could be first to produce story about this.

"I'm sorry Sir, but could we ask questions about what had happened here in day" one of five people said with his voice trembling.

Wilhelm took a deep breath that echoed in his helmet, making even that scary for news crew, he looked at man that had asked question and was towering over him because of his height was larger than average and the man was pretty short. "Yes, I will answer your questions till the point of confidentiality of my contractors are questioned, till that I am allowed to talk to you about this." Wilhelm ended his sentence and breathed out which made his helmet to emit some kind of smoke, he loved that thing because it always scared shit out of people and made them get to the point.

"Alright then, getting right to the point, we got a tip that here was some serious fighting going on, but it is all over, is that true?" Reporter asked and it became clear that she had already prepared questions and because of her fear she won't go into extent with her questions so it will leave dark spots in the story.

"Yes there was a fight here between Army and terrorist group Talon. I am saddening to say if our mercenary organization wouldn't had sent our best warriors to aid the government, they would have lost." Wilhelm said already readying himself for next questions, but such wide answer had beaten reporter out of her rhythm and now where thinking what to ask, so using this option Wilhelm turned around and started walking off.

"Well if you don't have anything else to ask then I would ask you to leave this place before you anger snipers that are watching over you." And as Wilhelm had said this news reporter understood that she is letting go of possibility of life time. "If I can ask, who are you?" She asked getting to last straw that wasn't so dangerous to pull.

Wilhelm turned his face around and while and said, "We are the Light from Darkness, we cannot be slain and there is possibility to stop us." Wilhelm smiled but it couldn't be seen because of his helmet and then he slowly walked off leaving only more questions that those he had answered.

I'm sorry that this thing is so short, but to write this I had to cut time mostly off my sleep and I don't want to do that counting on the thing that I now have shit ton of work on my shoulders and I will need more sleep because this work will be heavy.

I will continue this story just as I do all of jobs that have accumulated or when I will start my school because when I live in dorms I will have enough free time.

This chapter was late because of work I did for my friend plus some at home, and as of Tomorrow I will have little time to waste so I will need all the time I can to sleep and also I want to game.

As of everything I will steel check upon this story so you can write reviews and anything you would want to see in this story because I will have much time think because all of the work will be completely only physical.

This has been Lucifer Infested and I will be seeing you in one and half moths top. (only if you won't talk me back into this thing.


	7. Crown fit for a demon

I've been fighting with hangovers, some type of depression and I'm feeling like shit even when I don't have a hangover, even with all that I will try to continue writing but it will take time.

"Okay guy we will move in twenty, I don't want unnecessary attention to us." Wilhelm said but everyone could hear that his mind was troubled and his speech was little different then in most times.

He heard few affirmative answers with slight sadness in their voices, but it didn't matter to him so much because he knew that those were mostly from people that had been flirting with women and were sad because of their work will be mostly wasted.

After eighteen minutes everyone were moving to their planes and boarding them when they got in everyone noticed that Lucifer and other leaders except were sitting near wounded people and looking after them, in that time Wilhelm was sitting near one of seven body-bags and looking really sad.

It was a nice change that Wilhelm wasn't wearing his helmet, because everyone could see his emotions on his face which was a mix between sad and being in pain, and no one worried, they were in middle their travel and Wilhelm had sat down and looking down to body-bags, bet then one of medics had went to Wilhelm started all most panicking because she had discovered blood underneath Wilhelm.

"Dammit Wilhelm you could have said that you are wounded, we could have treated you right away." Medic said looking like little in panic and started to take off Wilhelm's chest plate to get to two holes in his shoulder that were bleeding quite heavily.

"Didn't want to take off your attention from our wounded solders." He gritted his teeth "Dammit, I didn't think that medicine will wear off so fast and it will start bleed again so fast" He said looking little dizzy and pulled out a needle and injected himself after witch he smiled. "Well I'll see you at the other side." and then he closed his eyes and stopped moving.

Three alarms worked in Lucifer's, Althaisa's and Mike's comms, they all jumped up and ran to Wilhelm. They checked for pulse and were stunned by fact that there were none. While Althaisa and Mike were looking at Wilhelm's body Lucifer took needle and looked at it, "There is no need to worry," he said which surprised everyone, "It's is a drug that will simulate death for few hours, he used it because we are almost out of painkillers so pulling those bullets would be too painful to just sit still and he knows that those guys," He gestured to wounded men "could use it more."

Most of the journey went whiteout any incidents. When they landed all wounded including Wilhelm were rushed to their Med-section, it was small and mostly counted to hold four people at time so it was really understaffed and couldn't hold all wounded so those with minor wounds were taken care by anyone who knew first aid.

After that incident Med-section was increased as much it would need, but always there was a problem with medical staff, because not so many doctors would work with criminals and murderers even when offers were in five digits in year.

Time came and went Wilhelm went on occasional jobs, but his new recruitment and policy of organization didn't give him much time, because he and others of elites were training most promising recruits so they could join organizations third ring which was one one new thing that were implemented in it.

There were four rings, first was for elites and most trusted solders of organization, R&D, CC, CIC (counterintelligence center) and med-section, second was the core it housed all trusted solders, the third ring were housing all recruits that were already in organization, the forth was place were people that wanted to join organization was housing.

Every ring had their own architecture, restaurants and pub/bars accordingly to the ring. In first and second rings they even had chefs, lured there by the salary because most of money earned were by solders were spent either in restaurants or bars. In bars at first ring there were very exotic drinks and no one except first ring knew from where it came, because it came from other universes and mostly form Mass Effect universe, because buying and transporting anything bought that so tasty that it was unrealistic was much more easier than in any other universe that he had been.

* * *

\- Wilhelm's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, to understand that some asshole had opened blinds so I would wake up faster. After last night I didn't want to do shit, because my head hurt from now very familiar feeling of hangover.

"Ohhhh, for the fuck's sake." I said closing my eyes, "I should start to punish those cunts for punishing me like this." I stood up, but fast movement was too fast for my state and that was notified by increasing headache.

I slowly almost crawled to bathroom were my stash of medicine were located, I opened it up and I made note in my consonance to buy more painkillers because they were running low because of late time killing after training next addition to rank 3 and having some pretty intense training myself, like I wouldn't have enough training those crazy fucks, they are not skilled enough in sword fighting to take me down, but wounding and having to defend to every side isn't as easy as it you could thing, they really make me sweat in lessons.

At last pain was subsiding and I could get on with my day. As there wasn't planed and lessons for today I grabbed my coat with hood and made fast teleport to outer circle and went inside crowd. In last moth I got into a habit to walk around, well now pretty much a city like encampment around base, believe it or not but there were even children and women here, somebody even had opened a school for them, well when we heard about that we were amazed and of coarse helped them as much as we could.

The fact that there will women and children here was pretty much known a long ago because we offered protection to everybody that was living here, and people that wanted to live here were many, and it wasn't a surprise after what Talon did to them.

For almost a two years every mercenary and assassin that didn't want to join Talon was hunted down and executed, those with best set of skills were brainwashed and made to join Talon. After a time brainwashed agents were going off grid, because they were experiencing things that they had done before and they started to remember their past and the things that Talon had done to them. For me it was always easy I allowed them to join our ranks, but not after I did a trick which I had learned recently, I used psionic powers to break into peoples mind, but it needed lot of concentration.

But back to the street, I closed my eyes concentrating on peoples feelings, it worked something like karma, if you had did something wrong your feelings will be still attached to it, so after about two minutes of standing there I had a feeling of people around here, there were few that were still thinking about their last missions and I could feel that it had been massacres.

I myself had already made some kind of immunity against these kind of felling, well almost for any feeling. Still getting occasional dose of lust and wrath, but nothing more than that. But one of minds troubled me, it was mind of a young girl just barely six years old, she was troubled by the fact that her parents were missing. There were no other options, I needed to help her because I just couldn't just leave her alone in such a crooked place that I had made my self.

I went over to her, and sat on one knee leveling my head in the same level as girls. She stopped crying and looked at me, but she got scared because of mask on my face, I showed a badge that was on my coat that meant that I was with law enforcement in this city so she could trust me. She slowly stopped sobbing at told me that her father had came from job, but had had a problems and he had needed to talk to his boss, but when mother had learned about that she had ran to dad's boss and they are still to return.

I asked her does she know where dad's boss is, and she answered affirmative. After about five minutes we came to shack near the wall in section of contract issuers, I particularly knew the man inside, he was lowly politician, not afraid to intimidate his enemies and were in constant sights because his contracts were on edge of the rules.

When I came next to the house in which girls dad was located, I saw that it had two rooms one with probably idiotic guard who will react only to brute strength, the smart one/s should be inside with the politician. I went inside without a knock scaring bodyguard standing at doors, he put his hand in jacket, probably after a gun, but my boot connected with side of his head way before he could pull out a gun. Bodyguard almost wasn't standing on his legs, just one moment and he would fall, so I kicked his chest throwing him into second doors.

Doors busted open showing two men sitting at table, contract in front of man in casual clothing and a smirk on face of a man in suit that disappeared when he understood what had happened. Girls mother was standing next to her husband and almost crying, probably just saying some words to poor man to try and boost his spirit.

As I had expected two giants standing next to now non-existing door didn't try to go for the guns and after seeing my badge they looked at each other. One of them made a gesture to his face and grew pale, other looked at me more closely grew pale too and after picking up their unconscious friend and moved out of room. I went closer to the girls mother and put a hand on her shoulder and gestured to the side where little girl was standing, she looked at me still not knowing to say thanks or curse me and when to her little girl. When they were out of the shack I took a chair and sat down next to both of them.

* * *

Michael's POW.

'God fucking dammit where am I gotten myself into now, three day back I took my child to school just before I went to one of missions, it should have been pretty easy. Money was already paid, and they had given me a decent amount of explosives to nuke the house sky high, but it all went to shit when I saw that in targets house was three little girls, all of them year older or younger then my own and they had came down because they heard noise.'

'If it doesn't feel like nothing bad then let me make it clear for you, I had been paid to kill everyone in this house, including these girls. Of coarse me and my bloody kind heart didn't let me to do the job but I had already received the pay. By all standards I had three choices, 1st I could go to contract issuer and break it paying the fine and going trough all legal process and possibly lose a license for jobs in the city. 2nd I could do what must be done and blow the house up, but saving the girls before. 3rd would be killing contract issuer because he had made me to kill children.'

'Of coarse all of these wouldn't work just because contract issuer would have muscle to protect him, not having a license would mean not having money, and if I would just spared just children I would get killed because I wouldn't have done contract the right way. So when I got back home with help of my wife I had came to conclusion that I need to go to contract issuer and push him because contract included killing children, and now when we had gotten to a point where I would pay almost all what I have have but still have my license, this cunt barged in scaring the shit out of everyone, even me.'

'When contractor's muscle had gone away I looked closely at the man's mask and understood that it looked like it was alive, it moved and showed feelings, but I could understand that it didn't show right because I could feel how neutral he is but mask had this big ass smile that was triggering me so hard that I needed to work a little on my self-control not to kill him.'

"My name isn't important as well who am I, all that matters is that one of our man's were tricked into taking contract of exterminating whiteout really saying what need to be killed, that I can't just let it slide. I will need you all to cooperate with me to understand who will take the blame for all of it." a mysterious man said and it sounded like he hadn't moved in a decade or so because all of his bones were cracking.

"I think this should do the trick and make you forget about everything that you got to know about all of that." contractor said giving the mysterious man a healthy pack of money. Man took it in his hand and before contractor could smile, money started to burn with black fire. 'Wait a minute a black fire showed up only when our leader was burning that bout with his dead pal on it.' I said my thoughts and only then I understood what had happened. The God had heard my prayers and will let me live with help of this man.

The angry composure had disappeared form mask and now in it's place was replaced with a smile of a madman when he is tearing someone up with a knife. 'Even if all of this is really happening there is possibility that I won't get out alive because I failed contract and fine for it is very expensive to say the least.'

"Put your hands on the table and relax as much as you can, this won't hurt, not much at least." Man said looking straight in my eyes. His eyes were green with little blue in it and had dark spots in them. I couldn't stop looking at them, they were like black hole that pulled in my consciousness and didn't let go till the moment that they changed color till completely dark, it looked like they were pulling in all light and sending out only darkness.

"Well it was clearly a setup. You t sent him to kill all and gave him explosives only so he wouldn't see kind what failed too, and now you even are trying to lie to me." Man stood up and darkness started to circle around him like a whirlwind. "Aghhh." contractor felt to his knees experiencing pain.

"I allowed you what you wanted, but you broke your promise, so here in darkness our contract you fulfill." Man said coming closer to contractor looking in his eyes and grinning. "It's done, your soul from this moment shall be mine" He said grabbing contractor's head and he started to let out darkness that Man consumed. Contractor's skin became old and in the end became dust, his bones became dust too and only his skull stayed.

Man turned around and came to me throwing skull around in his hand, "And so my child, we both know that you failed contract, but you should understand that even facing that doesn't mean that I dislike the fact that I could get this fool off my back." 'Loud crack sounded trough room as Man crushed the skull and scream could have been heard coming from somewhere.' "You can ask me for one thing, but ask carefully, form your choice depends what will happen." Man said and sat on desk crossing his legs.

"Ask for one thing huh, what can I ask from you? I have no idea." I asked him to witch he answered leaning back to the wall. "Well you can ask me for better aim, forttune, better luck with women, fuck it, you can even ask for immortality if it is what you want. But you need to know that I will give you what you will ask for, not what you wish for."

"And as always, there is a dark side of every coin." I said to which he only answered with smile, it wasn't just a smile, you could see that his smile was one of a man seeing that some one had found out something that he wouldn't have said to just anyone. "What if I asked you to help me get better?" I asked him.

"Nice question, last one who asked for something like that is now one of best assassins in world, only ones better that him are leaders of this city and he is my successor and after some time my powers, my burden will become his." He said to me looking down and pulling out interesting looking cigarette out of pack. "Your burden?" I asked him looking at him lighting a cigarette.

He took a slow smoke and answered, "I tried to protect everyone by gaining as much power as I could before something bad happen, but I was too late. When I didn't have a mission in my life I used my power to kill and trick people, and when I was given a title, Lucifer, I acquired some very interesting powers, I made pacts, contracts, I written a pact for my soul, it will be payed later when I will be done in this world. And now I have been stuck between being a man, monster and a mutant. I'm not one and I'm not other, but in the end I think I'll become monster, even now I have hate in my mind and it is so powerful that I almost can't think clearly." he said all this slow and had smoked almost whole cigarette, and I hadn't noted the interesting smell of it. 'If I'm right then he is getting high' I thought to my self smiling inwards because this meant that he is human after all.

I looked into his eyes and said "I will ask you to teach me to be better assassin", this caused man to laugh and in the same second I felt presence in my brain. It wasn't like hearing voices or shit like that, it was more like some one would be in room and he would turn everything over to find everything that is in this room. I can't say much about what happen after that because my mind couldn't take it and I blacked out.

* * *

Next chapter will be how our new hero will get trained and will acquire new mission in his life which will be changed forever.


	8. Unexpected guest

Mikael's POV

"Oh fuck. What happened, I feel like some one had ran over me with a fucking train." I said quietly and looked around, I saw about twelve people around me, all of them were looking at me. From their faces I understood that none of them could understand what I had said.

"Oh, sleeping beauty is awake now" I saw Lucifer towering over me and by all surprise I saw him in his full armor and it looked just like everyone had said, it wasn't impressing or scary, but it still was intimidating. "If you are awake, take that armor," he showed to small chest next to me, "You'll find yourself a sword and what you will need in there, after that meet me at tent at the middle of camp, and don't try to talk to anyone, none of them can understand you." Lucifer said and just walked away.

I rolled out of something that you could call a bed and slowly walked to the chest, in it there was mail armor, sword, dagger and bow with quiver with arrows in it, 'What in hell is happening in here?' I asked to my self to which I found answer when I went out tent in which I was sleeping, I had found myself in a middle of an encampment around me there were woods, everyone around was wearing armor like mine, but you could see that their armor quality was way worse then mine.

I hastly found big tent in middle of encampment and went inside it and almost literally lost my head because guards of the tent were inside waiting for some one to come in uninvited. I saw Lucifer making some sign with his had and speak in language that I hadn't even heard before. From side I saw a man coming straight at me, well calling him just a man would be ridiculous, he was wearing the same type of armor that Lucifer was wearing, but he had his own touch to it.

He came to my side and stabbed me in the neck with a small needle, I hissed at the pain, but didn't react to him just because I understood from his armor that he was one of best tacticians that Lucifer had and one of most trusted men he had.

I felt little pain at my neck and then by sometype of miracle I started to understand what they were saying, only thing that stood out was the fact that Lucifer was grinning while looking at me, and anyone could understand what he felt.

"Well, is it better?" Lucifer asked me with small chuckle, to which I answered with just a nod which some why just made Mike, if I remembered his name correctly, laugh. "Where did you find this joker?" he asked looking at Lucifer, "Well, if he survives this than we will see what we can do to make him better at what we are doing."

* * *

Lucifer's POV

"So do you agree to the plan that I will try to duel their mage and if that fails we try to fight his forces, without their main force engagement." I said to him looking directly in his eyes. "Yes, we'll allow your forces to fight them, but if their main force will advance we shall join the fight too." said a bald leader Gunnarr, he was one of Norse jarls that had encountered enemy force much larger than his and they had a mage if the rumors were true.

"You know that we can't just allow our allies to be slaughtered, if we would do that then the gates to Valhalla would be closed for us." He said and stood tall. "I know but if they will try to trick us then they will be decimated" as I said this Thanatos walked in in his suit and I could see that viking leader was afraid of him.

"Thanatos, did you find their mage?" I asked and looked at Mikael who at this point had understood that this fight won't be just some walk in the park because if there is three greatest fighters in the world at the same place, heads will roll. "No, I didn't find him, but there was one guy standing out of the crowd, wearing only cloth with some kind of manuscripts all over him."

"That's the guy, Okay, lets move out people, Mikael, MIke will show you where you stand, you goal in this is to survive and don't let your brothers down." I said to Mikael and went out of tent with Thanatos in toll.

After an hour

I walked out of our formation that was just out of range of enemy's bows, behind us in the trees were vikings, I walked far enough to know that the enemy's will hear me and yelled, "There is no need for pointless blood shed, let me duel your mage so I could know that he wouldn't just burst my men in flames in middle of the fight."

"You are in no position to call demands here" Someone yelled back to me and by the way he yelled I could understand that it wasn't just some soldier form their army, but some one that was leading them. "Then let me talk to him, I must speak to some one that holds such a power." I said and saw a man in a cloak step out of the enemy lines and few men running after him probably to stop him.

He knew that they were running behind him and I knew that he was waiting for my reaction to them, to that I just sat down on a rock next to me and waited for their arrival to me. When they arrived to me I stood up "I have one proposition, dear mage, let's let our forces fight, may the shields and sword do the talking for them while we discus some things on that hill right there." Showed to the hill near the battlefield from which a beautiful sight of the battlefield would lay before us.

"So you want an honorable fight no bows, no arrows just still clashing to another steel while the main forces hold, to see the victor of our battle." and just as he said that I saw a man ridding to us, by his armor and the way he rode I could understand that he was their field commander I made a sign with my hand and so Mike with Thanatos ,who had retracted his wings behind his back, rode to us.

When all had arrived commands were given and their orders and their commander as well as Mike rode off. Mage looked at Thanatos, "He has some type of magic to him, having him fight would be a violation of our agreement." I said and opened a portal to hill and walked in it, to my surprise nor the mage nor his bodyguards were afraid to use it and walked in it.

"Hmmmm," I heard Mage and he looked like his was thinking, "My portals looks much different and takes way more time to move some one from a place to place." He said looking at me. "Well, it is probably because our magic has so less in common." I said smiling sisterly at him.

At this point the fighting had started

* * *

Mikael's POV

I stood just beside Mike almost at the tip of our spearhead formation, I could feel everyone glaring at me and I understood why, I was standing by Mike's side which would have been a great honor for anyone of them. But by the looks of it first four rows, except Mike, wasn't glaring.

"They are my own fighters, they each of them have shed blood beside me and their main role will be keeping you alive so don't be afraid." Mike said looking at me and smiling. "I'm not afraid of my death but the reaction of my family if I would pass away." I said looking at ground and thinking about what will happen.

Just as I looked up horn sounded and our party started jogging forward keeping our ranks close while enemy were rushing to us, probably trying to overwhelm us with sheer mass. And they were closing in our ranks I could feel my back being pressed by shield so when they would rush us I would stay on my feet. Then the clash happened no one of us were moving we were just blocking attacks and not even attacking, it felt strange but I followed the lead till the moment when horn sounded again, saying that it turned bloody really fast would be an understatement. It looked like enemy's were tossed into blender after we we moved on, we were chopping our path and slowly advancing forward, after first five minutes I felt nauseous because there was blood everywhere, even in my mouth. After that I couldn't collect my thoughts it was just became robotic action, 'find an enemy that is approaching, kill him, move to another while trying not to get blood in eyes of mouth,' it all became clearer when horn sounded again which if I could understand correctly meant for us to retreat and only then I saw that colors of enemy's banners had changed, that only meant that they had just broken promise and that Lucifer would probably deal with them. Moving back were still fighting grabbing anyone that was still alive and moving them to inside of our ranks, even if we were in around 9th century we'll still hold being a humane as honor in our ranks.

And then I saw it, two dark figures flying through the sky, behind them there were clouds so dense that they blocked out the sun and made it a pitch black night. Shear sound that I could hear coming from place where enemy lines sent a chill down my spine, every scream that I heard was in agony and/or despair and in between that you could hear laughing and sound as sword meets flesh.

After few minutes clouds backed off and we couldn't see Lucifer or Thanatos on the field, but what we could see was devastated ranks of our enemy that had field of their allies lying in front of them, tho all headless and bot moving. After that I understood that we all had stopped as light had gone out, I looked around and saw Lucifer and Thanatos standing on top of a hill like nothing had happened, but this time I saw two women next to him, both of them had their wings retracting to their back and I saw a portal like thing disappearing in the air.

About hour before the fight

* * *

Mercy's POV

'What else could I do' I asked to my self, 'If I would stay they would just use me because of my technology and try to steal it and maybe even patent it to harm some one' I was sitting in back seat of taxi that was only one that agreed to drive so far out of city. In a moment taxi stopped, 'I can't drive further, there is a sign there that means that they would attack me if I go further without a permission.' driver said hearing little bit of fear in his voice, to which I just sighted, "So, how far are we out of the destination I gave to you?'

"It is not far from here to your destination, about 100 meters to be more precise" Driver said that while I took out a suitcase with my Valkyrie suit, Caduceus staff and other first need things in it for the job I would take. I walked few steps away form the car and it sped off. There was a turn about a 100 meters off and after that there started a fence and gates on road, there was a house next to it, from which a man in black trench coat walked out.

"State your name and business" the man said in a monotone but intimidating voice. "My name is Angela Ziegler and I have come here to talk about a job as doctor in your establishment." I said seeing that the man turned his head and put two fingers at ear, "Did you catch that?" He asked to some one probably on the other side of communicator. "Really? For fucks sake, why did I need to be on a guard duty when some thing like this happened." Guard said to air and then turned to me.

"Well there in strange course of action to be done if something you come here, we ourselves don't know is it for good or not, but as it stands I must help you with your baggage let you in outpost where we will call to a specific number to get next orders." Guard said moving to my side and taking my suitcase and signaling to me to follow him, but I could see his muscles tense and that his face was showing mixture of signs of uneasiness and fear.

'What could scare some one big and intimidating as him' I thought as we entered the outpost, I don't exaggerate that everyone was on their toes, two of them were adjusting their uniforms while others were cleaning everything up. Through the window in the back of outpost I could see a road stretching for almost a kilometers and then a wall behind which was a city, it was a mixture of cultures and even some forms that I couldn't recognize.

"Everyone ready?" said a woman who had pulling her uniform in place. "Ready." said everyone around me in unison and then looked at me to which I just nodded my head in silence. "Come you will need to stand between us so they would see you." Said a man walking next to the women and standing in attention in form of a large screen. I walked besides them thinking that there is no more way back.

As I came beside them screen lit up, it showed "activating protocol twelve," then after few seconds it changed to "Making a link with council" which surprised not only me, but everyone in the room. After about twenty second screen changed and showed a woman in a black leather jacket and sword in hand, her hair was little messy and she was little sweaty and out of breath. She looked at us with one of her eyebrows little raised and looked at a data pad.

"I see the reason you called me, I have sent you some paperwork to be filled till the moment that I arrive." she said in a satisfied tone, like she would see prey getting caught in a trap that had been set for a time. "Class is dismissed" she yelled looking over her shoulder and I could see about seven people walking away everyone of then had either bruises of cuts while the woman that we were talking to had a long but shallow cut starting from front of her jaw and ending just under her ear.

"I will come to you after 10 minutes of so, Althaisa out." woman said closing the call. I looked at expressions on everyone's faces and understood that all of them had same amount of awe and fear in their faces. After a minute they had prepped a contract and taken some blood, probably to verify something. Few minutes latter I had read the contract I asked for a pen so I could sign it but they just said that I need to wait for Althaisa to sign it.

Then we hear some kind of siren and railing pulling up besides the road. After about a minute passed I could see a car coming down the road, but to my surprise it had wheels, something that no one uses anymore except for retro auto. The car were closing really fast, much faster than any on today's cars. As it came closer I could hear a distant sound of its engine it was laud and it sounded like it wasn't even under much strain. As if was coming closer to the outpost it was starting to decelerate and when it came to full stop it was just at the door to the outpost.

After a few second brief silence, in which you could even hear others hearts racing, doors opened. In the door frame stood woman, long hair made in interesting type of braid that had few dreadlocks by it side so her hair wouldn't fall in front of her face in fast turns, she was wearing skin tight pants and leather jacket that had patches of armor in it. In overall look she was looking pretty impressive, but her face expression was just like icing on cake, cold expression covering her face while her eyes was burning with passion.

"So, we finally meet! My name is Althaisa, I have heard really good things about you, and I would bet that you will like what we have planned." She said with now smile covering her face, it looked true, but I understood that she had just put it on for show, too bad because she looked really beautiful with smile on her lips. "Angela Ziegler" I said walking forward and putting my hand in front of he for handshake.

"Of course I know who you are, how I couldn't recognize one of the heroes of the days of Overwatch" She said shaking my hand. "I'm sorry for this but formality's will need to wait, we need to get you to Lucifer, because he will need to see you." She said looking at one of Guards that took my suitcase and put it in Althaisa's car pulling straps down so it wouldn't bounce in the trunk.

"Let's get going, you will be able to ask anything that you like to Lucifer when you meet him." Althaisa said walking over to her car. I followed her and sat down in car pulling on seat-belt that was actually made for racing cars. "So who is this Lucifer that you speak of? Should I know him?" I queried.

"He is our leader, and you will recognize him when you will see him" She said putting pedal to the metal and making U-turn and starting to speed. After about 30 seconds I understood why road had railing because she didn't drop speed when she drove into the city in which I managed to see even children, 'Well that will be one of the questions for Lucifer' I thought as we passed another wall.

* * *

 _So it has been a long time since the last update and I'm sorry about that, I had to manage many things like, correcting my grades and joining National Guard etc. You can expect next chapter in next Monday or near Christmas because I will have some things to do due to me now being in National Guard._

 _It is getting pretty hard to write this fiction because it was started to be about Mass Effect, but it was change to be in Overwatch universe, so now I will start writing Mass Effect fiction as a side project, but I can't decide to either publish it as now or publish it latter when I will end this fiction._

 _For now as a bonus I will include small part of chapter 1 of ME fanfic – Last trial of the Damned._

* * *

I walked through the portal just opened by Lucifer, smell of smoke and death hitting in my nose stirring up my insides and making me sick. I looked and saw few figures looting body's with blood splattered around them. "I know what you want to do Althaisa," Lucifer said in my ear, "This is your story now, all choices to make are on you, follow your instincts and maybe you will be able to do all of this after all."

That was all I was waiting, I pulled out a dagger and activated cloaking system and moved forward in a light spring, my steps didn't make any sound each of my muscles were just doing something that was a routine for them. I moved closer to bodies and saw Turians? Dammit, Lucifer always liked to put me to a challenge, but this was his last one, the one to see if I'm a worthy successor for him, so it wasn't a surprise that he put me in the suicide mission.

Dammm, I had spaced out, but my muscles we going in autopilot, there were only three batarians left, I used one of the corpses as a shield while moving closer, then I saw a pistol on my deceased shields hip I took it out and with four shots aimed for each batarians head I made quick work of them.

As the last batarian dropped dead on the floor I heard something shuffle behind me, I span around putting my sights on one of almost batarians seeing detonator in his hands so I shot a round from the pistol and saw as his hand activated detonator, world slowed around me and last thing I saw were flashes of light on containers around me that spelled 'Ez' on side of them.

'Eezo' I thought as everything went white. Next thing I knew was that I was drifting between consciousness and my thoughts, for a split second I could see Lucifer looking at me and smiling then his omnitool activated and I felt tingling through whole body as painkillers kicked in.

* * *

 _And that will be it for for this chapter, so if any of you are interested in the ME and will want me to publish it faster I could probably cook it up faster than intended if I won't need to do something else.  
Reviews and opinions are __appreciated, because it lets me see what you are thinking about this fiction and what should I do about it._


	9. Start of a downfall or a uprise?

_I'm sorry that this took a while, but I have been under a lot of pressure form school, upcoming exams and National Guard, but I feel that I'll be back on track now and able to write again._

 _I hope that you enjoy this chapter I put more time thinking about it than I had about the most._

After about minute of Althaisa's mad driving in city we had passed few gates and after each one of them city became more and more advanced and at last we arrived at the large building that had at least thirty floors in it. She decelerated rapidly drove into garage that had a large coat of arms on its door, only thing that I managed to see before door went up was that it had a soldier standing in the shadow having dual pistols in hands and sword at the hip.

"We'll manage your belongings, but for now we need to find Lucifer, because he will want to meet you." Althaisa said getting out of the car. "There is no need, suitcase isn't so heavy and belongings that I have in there is the reason why I'm here."

"Really? I would never imagine that former Overwatch agent would come to the most notorious and law disrespecting merc band that isn't giving a single fuck about everyday threats that are coming their way from every law organization that is existing. So let me ask you one thing before I let you in through doors, why us?" Atlthaisa stood next to large metallic door having her head turned over to me. "Well I heard that you keep the word, I was wanting to ask this to your boss, but if you asked me I will will ask this to you, can you promise me that you won't use technology in this suitcase to harm anyone?"

Althaisa closed her eyes for a few seconds, then inhaled and said "Yes, my word is my seal" she said to me and then looked at key pad near door and said, "Va fail, elaine - caed'mil, folie! Glaeddyv dorne aep t'enaid, bunn'droh ithne i'yachus "Aen me Glaeddyv, zvaere a Bloedgeas que evellienn evelienn deireadh" Door hissed and opened, silent music was playing in background, staring with piano and then having some one rap on it about being 'King of Darkness' nonsense by all means, but adding that to the rumors that were around, that Lucifer was really The Lucifer, was giving this creepy sensation, like some one was watching you and you could feel the stare tingling of your back.

Then I heard Althaisa chuckling, "What is so funny?" I asked her, "The way that this room hallway is impacting you feels funny, but never mind that, we will need to go to Lucifer ourselves because he won't be back till the night." she said that and walked to lift which doors were looking even more fortified than those that were at the start. Althaisa put her thumb on a plate next to a display that was asking for authentication. She hold her thumb on it and after few seconds pulled it back the pad had a small patch of blood on it, "It is impossible to fake DNA and have a blood with oxygen in it if you somehow got the blood without of someone knowing."

We walked into elevator and I could feel how fast it was going, and it was going down. After about ten seconds we walked out into large room that was greenhouse? I couldn't recognize any of the plant that were growing in here and many of them looked really interesting so I stopped to look at one of then, to my amaze it turned to me. At that moment Althaisa pulled me away from it "Don't stand near them, some of them can kill you really fast, we use most of them to get specific poisons." She said and walked to one of the doors at the end of greenhouse.

We walked through door and in the same moment I felt two cold blades, one at my throat and second just so it could be trusted into my heart, "Glaeddyvan vort" Althaisa said and at the same time both blades disappeared. I looked around and saw two women standing near door one had the same coat of arms that was on the garage door, but other had one with star in middle of dark background with radiating red eyes on it and lower part of it was blood red almost looking like sea of blood.

But if anything, their faces looked lifeless, like they had no interest in any thing that was happening around, they were just guarding this place. The way they had moved I could easily understand that there is something here, that they don't want any to know about. We started walking again, but this time Althaisa was walking little faster and was looking back like every fifth second, 'So she is now paranoid about something, by her actions no one would ever think that it would be possible.'

And then Althaisa stopped and didn't move, so I looked past her and saw a someone standing at the end of passageway, and it was "Wait a second, is that Lucifer?" she couldn't see him detailed, but she had a feeling like she had seen him before, or even known him.

"Nah, that isn't Lucifer, it is only is specter of his power, and as it looks he has put him as a guardian so he won't be happy tyouo let us get past." Althaisa said with a smirk on her lips. "What will you do?" I queried, "It is Easy, Angela. Everyone who is allowed past this point has fought with this specter and won him, it is like initialization process for our most advanced operatives." She said and took sword that was on the wall.

"Wait a second, I have pistol so I'll be able to help." I said opening my suitcase that had been moved next to two guardians. "Hah, like second in command of 'Lux ex Tenebris' would need a backup for fighting one person." She started laughing and running towards the specter. It moved only when she was five meters from it, but the specter was moving way to fast, much faster then normal human would and by the looks of it it could be even faster than Tracer.

One attack was all it took for Althaisa to behead the specter, she had moved in close and blocked a hit from specters sword coming for her right side aiming for elbow. She had just put sword next to his elbow, blocked the hit, and when she was right besides him she put her blade at his throat and spin as she was putting her blade. As a result she made two spins and specters head flew few meters forward. When she got closer to it, it emanated something like aura of fear that was just oppressing and then whe came some black smoke from it and they went just beneath the doors.

"Well that isn't showing anything good." Althaisa said walking to doors, I myself was jogging towards the same door so we could get there in the same time. "Why isn't it good, will there be any more guardians?" I asked as we were already at the door. "No, there won't be any of them, but Lucifer is using most ton of power because that is only cause for him to call on that energy that." she said and I could see that there was worry in her face, she was obviously hoping that everything is alright.

Althaisa opened the door by typing some kind of code on keypad next to it. When the door opened it revealed large room in which there was few types of armor, many different weapons, 2 armors and 2 stands that were put and should hold 2 more of the same kind of armor. "I'll need you to help me get some peaces of armor on me, I could do it myself, but it would just take one thing that we don't have much to spare, the time" Althaisa said taking one of 2 armors and taking off her skin thigh pants. I had never been attracted to an another women before I thought as I watched her stripping till being naked, while doing that my self.

She started to put her armor on and I started to take mine Valkyrie suit out of the case, "Oh, you got suit, I will need to take a look at that so I could upgrade it if I can." "I don't think that you could, I and other Overwatch members put a lot of time in our suits, and had teams of professionals to build them." I answered to her and understood that that wasn't a query.

I helped her to get her armor onto her and she helped with mine, then she got some kind of lenses and gave them to me, "These will connect to closest combat suit or processing core and use their processing power to display friends and foes as well as any notifications that will be set up for users." she said walking little bit further into this armory and walking out just as I had put one of the lenses in my eye, "I will need to attach this to you, the best of all would be on back." she said as she came to me with disk like device that was in the same size a Frisbee.

She attached it to my back and backed off, blue sphere surrounding me as I inserted second lens in my eye. There came up a display showing many different stat and having green aura around Althaisa. "Okay, the device I sicked on your back is a shield generator as well as IFF processing core that will connect to your lenses and send signal that you are an ally." She said taking something I could only think of was a sniper rifle and sword, I would actually want to see who is better, she or Genji.

We walked over doors that you could easily tell were made for high traffic, and then she turned to me. "What you are about to see is a secret to most of people in this "City"" She said making air-quotes, "By all means it needs to stay as secret and please don't get too exited or scared." She said opening the doors that revealed massive construct of stone that were shaped as gates.

Middle of these 'gates' were slightly glowing dark blue and it radiated some kind of aura that made me feel little bit endangered, Althaisa had felt me stalling or she just had been besides many people that had seen this 'thing'. "Don't fear it, it is just a part of a power that you don't even need to understand, only ones that have died using it are those who were killed in the other side." She said with a smile on her lips "Also, you're traveling besides with second in command of all this and third strongest fighter of our 'Organization'." She said showing some kind of gesture to what looked like control room and the 'gates' filled with blue type of energy and I could feel myself being pulled in it.

"Well, no time like present, let's get moving before something can happen." Althaisa said almost inside these 'gates'. This was the first time in my life that I saw something that I had no understanding of, every project I did, I knew at least basics and had crude understanding of what can happen, but now seeing this thing made me think about how far am I ready to go, to help people in need, never in my days as an Overwatch agent I was always adamant about my decisions. Now I was thinking what had happened to me, why I couldn't just do something and not so much think about how it is going to play out.

As I thought about it I stepped inside portal and was free falling, but something stopped me in air for enough time so I could react and activate Angelic Descent to slow my fall and the force retracted form holding me in place.

As I looked around I could see clouds and some kind of darkness clearing and behind darkness I saw something that pulled back some memories that I didn't want to remember. Then in corner of my vision I saw two figures closing in, not knowing why, either by their looks or because of the memories my training kicked in that I got from Jack, so I pulled my Caduceus Blaster and aimed it at the one of them that was covered in blood, the second one was looking as scary as first, but the fact that his suit made him look like death made me think that he was more of a show off than a fighter because wings as big as his should make his moments restricted because I had to look over the same problem when I was making my Valkyrie suit.

What I could see on the first ones 'face' was a grin or what I could tell would be a grin because his face was covered by a mask that showed his emotion with somethings that looked like colored smoke inside his helmet making a face.

I started lowering my weapon as I understood that even if I would shoot it probably wouldn't even scratch his armor as it resembled Althaisa's armor, but it looked thicker in chest, arms and legs, but it had same type of moving parts and in the same places as hers and if looked closer it resembled armor that Lucifer was wearing, well at least what I had heard about it.

"Well, well, what do we have here." voice came from armored man while man with wings and Althaisa walked few steps away, by that moment I was sure that person I was speaking to was Lucifer, but his voice was different that I had expected. I thought that his voice will be the one of a veteran soldier, but his sounded young, but the manner that he said it was like some one who had knowledge of things, but the most disturbing thing was that his voice was flowing like honey, slowly drawing attention and making you listen to him and just wanting to hear his voice.

"Angela Ziegler" I managed to snap out of effects of his voice and saw a smile on his 'lips?'. "Hmm, well easy tricks won't work on a former Overwatch member, hadn't expected anything less." He said and looked at one of three, well four armies the fourth army looked broken their morale low and fear in their eyes, he put two fingers to his helmet that probably activated his coms and his face just disappeared probably so no one unneeded would know what he said. As he lowered his hand his face reappeared and one of the army's joined other and only now I saw that it had coat of arms above them and it was the same one that was one of guards that I had brief run in.

"I'm sorry that I can't show my face at this moment, but even trusted people can turn on you. As an example I could provide Amélie Lacroix, and yes I know it isn't information for public, but I bet you already know that my information channels are wider than most people would want to" He said half looking me in eyes and then glancing to battle that was unfolding next to us.

"Hmmm," he uttered, "It looks that it will be under control in about two hours plus the time for men to get a drink and all." he said under his breath, then his mask turned black, it was so dark that it looked that it was absorbing light around him. Then his mask went back to displaying his 'face' which with no surprise to me had a grinning expression on it.

"Well it looks that one of Alfa squad is wanting to test her fate" he said starting to laugh, that just sounded as manically as his looks were at this point. Covered in blood still dripping from his arms, with a gesture like slashing air he threw blood in direction just behind me and I heard, now a know sound of 'portal' opening behind me, He started waling to it but got grabbed by the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you take care of our guest as fast as possible" Althaisa said, her voice now void, without any emotion. "Of course I should, but some one should had thought her apprentice to know when she can throw a challenge for a spot as a leader!" Lucifer said with a slight hint of anger in his voice, not enough for most of people to feel it, but enough to hit someone out of his or in this moment her comfort zone, but it looked like it hadn't done anything for Althiassa, "Touché" she said releasing his shoulder and gave him direct path to 'portal'.

"And now if you excuse me I have bad child to teach" he said gesturing for us to follow, his voice now with amusement, probably because of my reaction to his tone, because my appearance clearly showed that it had effected me.

As we stepped out of the portal I was greeted by a place I hadn't seen before it was a lounge overlooking some kind of arena where in center was standing a woman. She clearly was a good fighter, I had learned how to tell difference in my time, her stance was ready for anything to be thrown against her her armor looking pretty plain only covered by camouflage pattern, but it clearly was very expensive, because I could recognize some of the materials used in it.

Only then I saw old man standing up from second chair form left in a chairs that were placed to overlook arena so they would be seen from arena. He slowly walked to her, he was clearly old, but his step was still full of vigor. "So you must be Doctor Ziegler, I'm glad that you will be joining us, tho I feel like the show won't be to your liking." Man stood tall taking my had as I was going for a hand shake and putting his lips to my knuckles, and old and unexpected gesture form someone clearly sitting side by side with these criminals.

"I don't know about this 'show', but I'm pretty flattered from such a warm welcome, Mr?" "Morningstar." He said with a smile "I'm too old for games like these, but I think I could move my old bones if you would leke to see me in action." he said his smile warm and comfortable and with a slight hint of seduction clear in his tone.

The I heard laugh, or more like giggle, form a side as I saw Althaisa walking past me and sitting down in a chair that was fourth from left, "Common old man, don't mess up your first impression." she now had stopped giggling but amusement still in her voice. "Well, there is saying, strike while iron's hot" he said with a laugh, and then his face went as expressionless as Althaisas had as he moved back to his chair.

"I'm sorry that I hadn't time to introduce myself." said a voice that belonged to man with wings, "My name, well as it goes these days, is Thanatos, but I think we have been already introduced before when you were making flying systems for your Valkyrie suit." Thanatos said, but even if he looked familiar I couldn't manage to remember his name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Thanatos, I'm almost relived to see that another scientist is already here." as I said this I heard door open and close behind Lucifer, but after few seconds elevator opened up behind Thanatos and through it stepped a man, he must had been youngest of them all. He was wearing armor that looked like the one Lucifer or Althaisa was wearing, but there were few blood stains on it that looked like he had just stepped out of the battlefield, then took a shower and had been in a large dryer.

"Sorry that I'm late" young man said and then looked at me, "Oh, you must be Dr. Ziegler, my name is Mike, heh, probably only one that sounds odd between Death's, Demon's and Devil's Daughter's names" he said bowing mid sentence and then rising and laughing quietly as he ended his sentence. He moved forward his face turning to stone cold as he approached chairs and sat on the firs on the left while he was walking Thanatos had already moved to last chair and turned to me.

"Come Doctor, sit with us, as Lucifer is out you can take his place." I slowly walked over to chair doubt still in my mind, "Don't worry he won't be mad, he might even be honored that you stayed and looked at the fight sitting besides us." Morningstar added, and only now I noticed that he was only one sitting here without armor, well if you could call mine suit an armor because between all these it looked like toy.

I sat down in chair and it activated showing many many options from which one of them stood out, 'Kill or not?' I looked down where I could see Lucifer now standing out in arena looking at me. I looked besides me and saw everyone looking at me and saw Althaisa making gesture like encouraging me to make a choice. Of course I pressed button with writing 'Don't kill'.

After me pressing button Althaisa stood up and walked forward next to the glass, "We have come to agreement that this fight will last till some one isn't able to continue fighting. May the strongest win." She said and walked back to her chair and sitting down, her eyes glistening with excitement. "She is one of the best fighters I have, in past month our score was 15-21 … Me losing the most of the fights." Althaisa said clearly feeling that I had seen the excitement.

"And what is Lucifer's score?" I asked clearly expecting something like 50-0. "His score, if I'm right now is around 372 – 18, all the loses had been against me when he was still learning." Morningstar said smile on his lips, that made me think how old actually was Lucifer.

Then the fight started other for had screen pop-up un their displays in which they pressed few buttons and there were four crates coming up next to woman, I looked at Lucifer and saw him grin. "Why there are crates next to her?" I asked purely out of interest.

"Well we choose to give her some kind of advantage and even playing field just a little bit." Thanatos said carefully looking at the arena, "Well I say the battle will be over when Lucifer gets to her" Althaisa said falling back to chair. "Why do you think like that?" I asked, "Because we looks pissed at her and she has deserved that because she didn't take in fact that he was in field before throwing out and challenge." Althaisa answered looking relaxed, but her eyes still locked on arena.

I looked at Lucifer and thought that it could get really bloody if they got few hits done and by the looks of it woman had range advantage because she already had some kind of rifle in her hands and lot of granades around her belt. I looked over console on Lucifer's chair and saw button saying 'Drop price' I got interested and pressed it.

In the same moment small box dropped form the roof and in the same time I say fear manifest in woman's eyes and grin increasing on Lucifer's face till his face looked completely mad. Then the case fell on ground and shattered revealing a sword that was on Lucifer's belt when he was on field, I could feel that this sword wasn't normal, but I couldn't manage to grasp it.


	10. Everything in motion

Wilhelm's POV

I grinned as I saw my sword dropping from sealing. I understood that it had been Mercy that dropped it because, I knew that with no kill rule and fact that I was angry were factors that I would need to pull punches and I couldn't do any strategies as I was enraged by Althaisa's student's impudent behavior.

It was known that you don't do that type of shit, either you ask for a permission to call somebody out or you come and ask then directly. But that didn't matter anymore, now I dashed through the arena to place where my sword, that was now embedded into ground. As I reached it and grabbed its hilt I saw my rival aiming her rifle at me.

I pulled out my sword from ground channeling most of my powers to point that time now felt slowed. I could see her pulling the trigger and launching first bullet right at my knee, next two bullets were going for my chest. As I was turning my blade to face upright I blocked bullet coming for my knee then as I continued my movement blocking two other bullets.

I could see her face being pulled by fear, I took a deep breath and opened a portal and saw her getting ready to turn around to fight me in CQC, I jumped in portal and teleported at to sealing so I could get a drop on her. I saw her spin around to find nothing and that had hit her out of balance as she was confused, taking that in mind I slowed my descent and quietly landed just behind her. I knew that she wouldn't hear me landing as her heartbeat was elevated and breathing rapid.

I put my sword up almost next to her head, "You really should respect rules of challenging some one" I said putting up barrier around her that wouldn't let her move, "and then you really should get your act together, you can't just come here challenge me and think that I will go easy on you." I whispered the later close to her ear so microphones around arena wouldn't pick it up.

I took a deep breath concentrating few souls of the sword into my dagger, "And now, you will feel how it is to be the ruler of death." I said this as I slowly ran blade of the dagger across her shoulder blade. "Hmmm, that will leave a scar" I now said walking around to see her face. It was twisted in terror, but now I couldn't know from what, was it from my presence as before or from few restless souls that were probably screaming in her mind.

* * *

Althaisa's POV

"Well that escalated surprisingly well." Lucifer said as he pressed few buttons to unlock arena for medics as well so Wilhelm could come back up. "Yes, but now I need to find some one to replace her for month, because she will need some help to fix her mind." I said as I unconsciously took my necklace in hand, as I felt like it will be mine responsibility.

"Look at it from bright side, he didn't kill her, and the dagger will only leave a scar on her back." said Mike to which Mercy almost jumped to her feet "Only a scar? Her muscles are severed and even I couldn't heal her so it wouldn't leave a mark." she said looking almost aggravated, hmm well her profile said that she is against violence. "Oh I hope so, because she will need something to remind her how her mindset got screwed and that she should prepare for fight against something like me." Wilhelm said as he walked in without a sound.

"But the fight is over, we will worry about trivia matters when we will be done about all of this." Wilhelm said gesturing to to Mercy and Mike. Mercy looked confused, but Mike looked like something big was coming, but it was clear in his face that he had already prepared for this. Lucifer stood up and walked to cabinet taking out a bottle of brandy and tow packages, on one of it it read "Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler" and other had "Exeed" and at that moment it dawned on me, Wilhelm's plan had just started and now end of our days were coming.

Wilhelm walked over to console and with few clicks he brought up our conference table and chairs moved from over window, which now was becoming black, to table at the same time new chair rose up from the floor. The new chair now didn't have insignia on it like ours did. Lucifer showed Mercy to her place and put both packages in front of Mercy and walked over to his place.

I smiled as I remembered that this table was designed for six people. We all took place and Mercy slowly and unsure opening started to look over a first file that had her name on it. If I remembered right it had all information that we had as well as contract that will make her one of the six leaders of "Lux ex Tenebris". Mercy sat like that for about half an hour while we walked over few incidents that were too minor to even talk about it, we all had our areas of expertise and we didn't even need to consult to do each other.

"I accept all of this, having a hand as strong as this one, I could make lives of people better even if not in all world or of country then of this city." Mercy said her face was now full of confidence and her eyes were now gleaming with hope of better future, if only she would know how much this is going to change the world. I looked around and for a surprise for me found Wilhelm's face confused, he surely hadn't anticipated that this will be so easy.

He stood up and took out a quill and ink set them near Angela, then he proceeded to take another bottle made for ink and pass it to me, I smiled as I took a dagger that he handed to me after bottle and with a small movement of blade cut palm of my left hand, passing the dagger and bottle to next, everyone proceeded to do this except Wilhelm as he was the one who will bind our blood together.

When Angela was done with first four document that made her higher standing than about 99% of people living in this "City" she looked at Wilhelm as the last one of contracts didn't have a space to put a signature. Wilhelm looked at Angela and smiled, "Let me reintroduce my self." he said as he put hand on his mask slowly taking it off. I saw that Angela's face was now in astonishment as he saw Wilhelm's face for a first time in few years. "My name is Wilhelm Morningstar, leader of our rouge band of fighters who's main target is to make this world peaceful, again" Wilhelm said smile covering his face.

Angela was still taken back and her face looked like she had seen a ghost, the she got back to reality and hugged Wilhelm, now it was our turn to be confused, "Wilhelm, I thought that you died in an explosion, you were next to it" she said happiness clear in her face, then she slowly released him, "but seeing you now makes that statement sound foolish." she continued to which I giggled as it truly felt foolish.

"I'm sorry Angela, but now we have more important matters at hand, as I'm exhausted and only thing keeping me moving is also slowly killing me." Wilhelm said and now I saw that his hand had almost never off the hilt of his sword. He took dagger and gave it to Mercy, I in instance moved the bottle to her. She closed her eyes and slowly made a small nod as she put dagger in her palm cutting it, making few drops of blood drip in the bottle of ink.

Wilhelm slowly took dagger of her hand and cut his hand dripping small amount of very dark blood into the bottle "By the oath of blood, I the man behind the mirror seal the contract. If any of the sworn break the contract may the darkness take his or her soul to the brink of death." as he said it he poured the blood on the last contract, the blood pulled itself into sigil and now contract absorbed blood making the sigil permanent.

"It is done now you must read the next contract that will give you a control of a one of the most elite group of fighters that this world has seen." he said as he opened the folder that had "Exeed" written on it. It took only few minutes as this contract was much smaller that previous ones as those had most of the information even about commanding a division in them. Angela hovered her hand over the signature place of contract with few drops of blood dripping on to it.

At the same moment the main door opened and Wilhelm led the way into a ceremony hall in which were about two hundred soldiers standing in formation as we all walked in Mike walked over to them and stood about five feet in front of them, two of the soldiers took a step forward. "I, the leader of Exeed's step down of a previously said position to open up the space for your new commander." Mike said as he saluted them, which was returned by everyone in front of him, "It was pleasure serving under your command Mike." both of soldiers said, then Mike turned and joined us.

"Now it is your turn to take watch." Mike said to Angela as he stood back beside us. She looked taken back by such fast proceeding, but she quickly gathered herself and walked forward to a place where Mike had just stood. Many of Exeed's faces went to a smile as they saw their new leader, for them Overwatch had been an example and their dream, many of them were from places that went in chaos as the Overwatch were brought down, so they wanted to help their city's, and restore them to their previous glory.

As Angela stood in front of Exeeds camera flew from a side and started filming it. I could see that in her face was worry, probably because she had thought that she will have some time to think about what to tell them. Angela closed eyes taking herself in hands and started, "Brave warriors, in this day the burden of leadership falls into my hands, I will try not to disappoint you and lead you all to glory. From this day, all of you are my brothers and sisters, form this day we are one family that shall hold each other in respect and help each other when the help is needed. Our mutual goal from this day shall be making this world a peaceful home, not to just us, but to everyone that lives on it. The main threat to our goal is Talon, It's operatives have already killed good people, that once were my brothers and sisters as you are now."

Mercy breathed out from which I could see see how nervous was she. She probably never could have thought that Exeeds were actually a division made to keep peace in world and one of the requirements to get into their ranks was to want to see world a better place. She had gambled and it had worked. As she stood there Wilhelm walked besides her, "Exeeds, form this moment you all shall obey Angela Ziegler and only her, that can be overridden only if the vow is broken."

All of Exeeds knelt and lowered their heads shoving shoving their respect and repeated the same thought behind the sentence what Wilhelm had said. "Now there are officially yours and they are most enthusiastic division that wants to fix the world, that was the main reason why we gave them to you, and as you are previous member of Overwatch they will follow through even the depths of hell" Wilhelm said with his hand on Angela's shoulder, she looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, I knew that you weren't just a cold blooded killer", she said quietly.

Wilhelm smiled, "Well now I need to take my leave, EX one and two take care of your new leader, it has been a long day for me." he said walking out, behind him we all followed leaving Angela in the hands of Exeeds. "So how long will it take for some one of them to ask her an autograph?" Wilhelm said starting to laugh. "They are probably trying to think of a best way now" said Lucifer, I looked into Wilhelm's face and saw that something was now wrong. "Your eyes are reverting Wilhelm" I said as understood what was wrong, "Yeah, I know, I'm way too exhausted to keep everything under control" Wilhelm said as he walked off, probably to his room, to get some shuteye.

* * *

Next day's morning

"Well you look like shit." Wilhelm said to Angela as she was sitting in something like cafeteria, it was basically big kitchen in which everyone could make something to eat themselves or just take something what was already prepared. Dr. Ziegler was just sitting there with coffee in her hand and slowly sipping it.

"Well," She said with a sigh, "I could never think that someone could drink so much as Reinhardt, but dammit, almost everyone could drink as much as him." she said. "Well, I hope that they treated you right after you got wasted." Wilhelm said with a laugh, but keeping it down as it was obvious that any loud noise wouldn't go well with the doctor.

"I'll make you something to eat, plus drink this" Wilhelm said taking something out of cupboard, "Don't mind the smell, it tastes better than it smells. "He said putting it down next to her. "It is, glowing." Mercy said looking at Wilhelm funny. "Don't worry, I wouldn't go through so much trouble to do something like that." He said with a smile and walked over to oven that he had put on fire tho Mercy couldn't understand when did he do that.

Angela trusted Wilhelm taking a sip of glowing drink trying not to smell it, while slowly doing it she thought about how Wilhelm had changed from a boy that Tracer had pulled next to her to patch him up, how his movements were more refined and how he wasn't as careless as when they were training him, but now so many things were falling into places, on how could someone pull together all of the assassin's when there was Talon recruiting everyone who could hold a gun.

Apparently she was thinking like that for a long time because the thing that broke her out of her train of thoughts was a smell of a marinated ribs being grilled, that was completely unexpected for her as she didn't find anything like that. "So, as I see this time could be the best for queries." Mercy said while looking how Wilhelm worked at grill.

"Yeah, shoot it, I will try to answer as best as I can, tho I must warn, I won't be able to answer everything." Wilhelm said, seeming little sad at the latter. "Well at first, where were you all the time before Overwatch disbanded and why didn't you contact us?" Angela queried and saw Wilhelm's shoulders go down.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect Overwatch and I didn't think I would be worthy to join you rows once more. I were boasting of my strength and how I could eliminate any threats, but I couldn't see them when I was in middle between two of them, I couldn't none when I thought that I was so almighty with my gifts." Wilhelm' said his all physique now sad, Angela tried to stand up, but with a hand sign he showed that she should stay seated.

"After that 'Incident' I retreated to my roots, started to work for hire, learning about my contracts and contractors. Like that I trained, tried to get strong enough to face my fears. Went back to old house that was still haunting me as a remnant of my past, there I found Lucifer, after that Althaisa joined us together we started all this and then Thanatos joined us. After that it is all almost public history, just search 'Lucifer' and you'll find most of it." Wilhelm said now regained his composure.

"I can feel that it was pretty hard on you," Mercy stood up and put her hand on Wilhelm's shoulder, he slowly took her hand off his shoulder, "There shouldn't be any pity for me now, I failed and it was in past. Now I'm some one. No it is more like I'm something else, that is why I need someone like you by my side, you will keep me on track," he said turning around, "Trying to save everyone and protect them after failing to do that to Overwatch, I… I … I sacrificed my humanity and regrets, now I'm almost empty shell of a warrior that I was before." He said sadly but smiled.

"Now I will be able to protect you and all other people that join my crusade to make this world more peaceful, even if it will be needed to be done by fire, government is corrupt that is why Overwatch is still banned." He said as he turned back and started to put everything on plate. "But now we need to eat, you need to regain strength as today you should get accommodated to our facilities." He continued putting plates down on table and pulling bottle of blue liquid form refrigerator.

"Great now it is blue!" Mercy said looking at Wilhelm, "Don't you have something that looks slightly normal?" she asked to which Wilhelm just let out a laugh while poring some of the blue liquid into glasses. "Don't worry this will be enjoyable." he said said smiling handing glass to Angela. She took a sip of the glass as to understand what she will be drinking, to her surprise it tasted like a wine, strange and interesting wine.

Angela looked at Wilhelm who now had a grin all over his face, "Yeah and that looks like expression 'Are you truly trying to get me wasted in morning?'" he said to which he and Angela both let out a laugh. "Well it isn't even so far from truth, tho I need to say that you can truly cook good and your choice in 'wine' is really good." Mercy said emphasizing 'wine', hearing that Wilhelm almost choked which got Angela again laughing.

"Okay, take it easy now, I got pretty serious meeting with UN today, not knowing your arrival set out a plan that had been planed form the start and now it is in motion." Wilhelm said now smiling, "Now will come time of change, I will make them understand the situation in the world and that now having a dedicated force to keep order was a mistake." He said and continued eating, making it seem that she shouldn't query about that.

* * *

Latter the same day

Angela had just ended her tour through all facilities and remembering them and then he saw that monitors outside of the main building because active, she looked at it and saw that it was transferring UN meeting that was scheduled in today, now she understood what will happen.


	11. A step into brighter future

Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time, had shit ton of studies and exams, as well I had some National Guard "camp" if you can call it that where we basically learned, well I re-learned, all the basic stuff. So this will be one of few chapters that I will publish till school starts as I will be senior and I'll provide "order" in dorms.

With all that out of the way I want to wish you happy reading and I hope that you will enjoy these few chapters before main arc will start.

* * *

Last couple UN meetings had summoned all of it's representatives and this one wasn't an exception. Representatives from every country that had survived the omnic crisis had assembled to talk about rising unrest in rows of underclass citizens, gang violence that had become problem and acts of terrorism that had come up as Talon have been all around in news recently. They had just taken over city in Libya, what could you expect.

Corruption was spreading like wild fire between governments, there was no possibility to know how many of these congressmen have been paid off to ensure the downfall of civilization. Knowing that Wilhelm was now standing at the doors that led to chamber where all the corrupt government officials were having the meeting, well not all of them were corrupted, but after this there won't be anyone corrupted there.

Wilhelm kicked door dispersing into mist in an instant, the guards were in incomprehension as of why there is mist, after few seconds the mist had grown in size large enough to envelop first few advisers who's cry's could be heard as they saw for a moment assassins who had come in the cover of this mist. After a second all of the guards turned to politicians and started to shoot some of the "advisers" to congressmen. Advisers had stood up and pulled out their own weapons even tho carrying those inside of the building was strictly forbidden. When everything had been consumed by this darkness it all concentrated into middle of the room. Darkness that had been impossible to see through now almost clear allowing sight of dead guardsmen and some advisers around in the room. In the middle stood man in armor, on his chest he had a large coat of arms that everybody knew.

The Lucifer had come for them.

* * *

The same time in the streets of Fool's Paradise

Projectors and large screens had been set through out the city and were used to show new around world as well as battles for titles in their organization. But at the moment it was showing UN meeting everybody were staring at the screens, mesmerized and awaiting how the situation will escalate. Angela looked at screen not understanding why is this happening, but then she remembered what Wilhelm had said to her.

The time had come for them to make their existence know, and to be evolved into world's activities as they could turn around wars with warriors like these. Looking around Angela saw hope in eyes of her fighters, Exeeds that had accompanied her to provide her safety, the hope that she had seen in eyes of members of Overwatch when they had started it. When it had actually meant something.

She stood there and smiled, now understanding what Wilhelm had tried to accomplish at the very start of all this.

* * *

UN's conference hall

Congressmen were shaking, there were dead people all round them, it didn't surprise anyone as they hadn't seen anything like that in person, tho few of them looked unfazed. Four more people walked in room, locking the doors behind them as they entered. None of them wore masks, and everyone that were in this room knew them, they were Lucifer's lieutenants, also called four horsemen by some people.

"As much this looks like act of war, I must say that this isn't one" Lucifer started his speech, his voice void of any modulation and his helmet off allowing people for first time see him in his mask. "I have come here to make a proposition, that can be denied and no one will get hurt because it, I swear it on anything that is dear to me." He said holding his hand at his heart and slowly closing his eyes.

"Our proposition is this, when you need help, to get in control of situation that is happening in world around, by this I mean fighting terrorist organization like Talon, getting streets safe again by fighting against gangs." Lucifer said walking past Wilhelm and approaching Russia's representative for this UN meeting Katya Volskaya. "We could provide some fighters against Omnics, of course if your pride will allow it. For everything of this we may ask for some material support, but for I don't think it would be a problem for countries like yours." Lucifer ended his walk past everybody left in room and stood next to Wilhelm.

"The reason we made Lux Ex Tenebris was to help people when time will come, and now it has come. We will assist as we can, helping the weak and purging the corruption systematically. We don't care if you had done something bad in eyes of people for their well being, we care that you are not involved in acts of teorism or warmongering as were these unlucky congressmen." said Althaisa pointing around the room.

"All we need is green light from UN to proceed with our operations. If you allow us to proceed we offer you the option of alliance we will help you to protect your civilians as well as government of your countries. If you don't allow us to proceed we wont get involved with you, we won't come when you ask for help and we won't protect your government. Alpha, Beta and Fallen companies won't get involved while our governor-general won't see it fit for our involvement, but Exeeds are different story, we are backing them but they are not commanded by any of us." Said Mike smiling.

"You see they are independent fighters now commanded our newest lieutenant colonel that, as we hope so, will show herself when time is due. She doesn't follow orders of governor-general she does what she feels is right and will help the civilians." Mike ended and walked back standing by one of Majors and talking to him, tho it couldn't be heard.

"So, what will you say to us, are you with us, or will watch how world is consumed by chaos." Lucifer said walking towards UN members that had been moved together by other assassins, "or you will correct your mistake that you made five years ago and you'll will remove ban of Overwatch, the force that wouldn't have let Talon get out of control." Wilhelm was enraged mist forming around him his face/mask becoming light purple, bolts of lighting like power crackling around him and the place where his eyes should be was burning like flames.

Assassins around the room got nervous clicking off safeties, Althaisa pulling sword and moving to side of Wilhelm "Lucifer, get a hold of yourself." she spoke. Surviving congressmen were looking at "Lucifer" in fear. "Don't let it consume you, fight it, it isn't time for you to retire." Althaisa had taken sword in both her hand and now was standing ready to strike.

Slowly crackling stopped, mist disappeared, eyes closed and he looked down, "Thank you." could be heard in in room quietly, but clearly. "As I was asking are you in?" he looked back up his face back to normal again. Room went quiet for a second after which you could hear everybody letting out breath and guns safeties being put back on. After that congressmen talked between them and came to decision to ally themselves with these assassins, but they would look at the decriminalization of Overwatch in other meeting.

As assassins were walking away few of congressmen stood up and walked to them asking them to talk in private, those were representatives of Russia, Libya, Germany, Mexico, Japan and Baltic States. The moment they walked out of the doors Libya's congressman's phone went off. When he took the call his eyes widen, he hanged up and looked at other congressmen, "Talon's presence in city of Libya is terminated, our capital is safe." dropped in one of the seats as he told this.

"What kind of firepower do they have?" said representative of UK, "No one knows, and it is what I'm afraid off." said congressman of Germany. After that footage of UN meeting ended.

* * *

Half an hour latter, Fool's Paradise

"At least you could have told me that you'll assault UN meeting" said Angela, her face could be best described as one of the mothers when her child would have done something bad. "And you would have tried to stop us, maybe even succeeded if you would have played your cards right, but we couldn't just pass away opportunity as great at this." said Lucifer taking a seat, "The deed is done and there is nothing that we can do about it now." said Wilhelm.

"Well there is, but I know we won't take it." said Althaisa smiling at Wilhelm. "Yes and most importantly we succeeded in making alliance with UN and pulling us into the power, also we put up the question about remaking the Overwatch." said Lucifer. "Yeah and now we just need to do enough good deeds to get a seat in UN, also betting stronghold in Baltic States sounds really great." said Mike. "Yeah they always have been warriors in heart and training their soldiers as well as making some joint operations with them will win us a favor with their people." Said Lucifer.

"I just can't understand how can you all be so peaceful after just storming UN headquarters and killing half of politicians that were there." said Angela, "We have planned this for years now, and we have one of best intelligence in the world, no one can do anything without us noticing, and now to more important matters, in next 4 hours we will need to prevent massacre and war." said Lucifer as he pulled up two plans.

"Is that Watchpoint Gibraltar? And Kings Row?" Angela looked at Lucifer then Wilhelm and saw him smirking. "Thanatos, Lucifer, Angela are you up to go to Gibraltar?" Asked Wilhelm and looked at the people asked. Thanatos gave a nod and Lucifer laughed cracking his neck, "My bones are old, but I still have some strength in them." Now Wilhelms focus was at Angela, "I think I will take some of my men and join." She said looking at Lucifer.

She was wondering how will Lucifer fight, she knew that he was an assassin, but he was old now, she will need to cover him. "Well great, you will need to repel attack on Overwatch database and protect Winston, after that hold position and wait for us to join. While you do that I and Mike, and Mikael, so he could watch how we work we will protect Mondatta from assassin that have claimed way too many innocent lives." Said Wilhelm standing up form his chair. "I'll send you details, but now I need a shower and some food, that performance got me tired." He said walking off but just as he was at door he got pulled over the side by Althaisa.

"I understand that you want us to end you if you get consumed, but that doesn't make it easier." Althaisa said next to his ear. "I know, but time will come that you will need to do that, not anyone else, but you, because you are only one strong enough to do that." said young Lucifer looking down into the floor, "I have been wanting to give this to you for some time now," He pulled out a necklace out of his pocket, it was simple, but had a beautiful blue gem that emitted a blue glow.

"You know that I'm not one that wears such things." said Althaisa smiling. "Yeah I know, but I can bet you will wear it when you will learn to use it." said said Wilhelm, he looked back at Althaisa, smiled and started to walk away, "I trust you, and I hope you will hold your promise no matter of what I say at the moment" He said as he went inside elevator.

Althaisa leaned against the wall closing her eyes hoping the day would never come, when she would need to take life of his friend.

* * *

I'm sorry that this took so much time and is shorter than other chapters, but it marks the end of non-canon line of story and the start of changing history of known Overwatch story.


	12. Fracture in Time

Half an hour later inside SC Pandora

"Where could you find this type of ship, its technology is far more advanced than anything that I saw in Overwatch works." Angela asked, "Well, we all got our trump cards, this one is ours, took so much time and effort to re-purpose it to the way we will use it, but it was worth it." said Lucifer smiling, his spirit looked lifted, probably all that sitting around was getting him bored.

Wilhelm hadn't moved since he got into the ship, his eyes were concentrated, but they were staring in the blank space of wall and didn't move, he had been like that for about 5 minutes, but when Althaisa looked more carefully she could see few violet and red sparks running inside his eyes. This made her worried, and so she made her move and sat down next to him. She knew that she shouldn't disturb him when he was in state like that. She sat there and waited.

"What made you so worried?" Wilhelm asked, his eyes still concentrated in the same point, but now they were void of the light flowing through them. "You of course, I still can remember the last time you had been so close to the breaking point, chopped off a hand of one of your pupils, had to spend a lot of resources to get him a new one." Althaisa said, looking into his eyes.

"The way you speak of it almost makes me sad, there is no need to worry, I have something planned into the future and I intend to see becoming a reality." Wilhelm said, now chaining his view to Althaisa and smiling. "I still got plans and I don't intend to go AWOL on you all." As he said this alarm sounded and he stood up, "It is time boys, let's get the music started and get into positions."

"Ay ay captain!" said Mike jumping from his seat and jumping into car, Mikael following suite. "Well I thought why you brought it to here." Said Angela. Wilhelm burst into laugh, "I heard that Althaisa took you for a ride, tho she drives as a sane person in comparison to me" he said this as he sat into his car and revving the engine.

Wilhelm smirked as the compartment's doors lowered, as they were close enough to ground. He sped out of the hangar and drove to the city, meanwhile SC Pandora sped to Gibraltar as they had little time left to get there.

* * *

Watchpoint Gibraltar

As they landed they saw bullets flying their way from a guy next to entrance of Watchpoint. "Well, there goes our element of surprise." Said Lucifer completely relaxed and started walking down the ramp pulling out his revolver. Mercy went to stop him, but Althaisa put a hand in her way. "No need, he is more skilled than Wilhelm, he would feel insulted if you stopped him."

Lucifer walked down the ramp and between the ricochets, you could hear one shot of his revolver and then the firing stopped, "Well all is clear. Let's get moving, engage when Lucifer tells you so, I will infiltrate." said Althaisa and then with a shimmer she was gone.

"Common, let's move it people." said Lucifer in the comm. Everyone from Exeeds stood up and looked at Angela, "You heard the senior, go on, I need to observe how to correctly you are commanded." as Angela said this everyone moved out except a guy who wore cape with 'α' as it symbolized that he had been trained by Althaisa, he was the second in chain of command of Exeeds.

"You know that we are only yours to command, if you would say that we need to kill all commanders of 'Fools Hope' we would try to do that, even knowing that we would die doing that." He said and joined his squad that was moving out of hangar.

As they closed to the main chamber they saw Althaisa waiting next to big and opened doors holding finger next to where her lips should be. Then as they got closer she signaled to hold position and after a second, she was gone. After few seconds you could hear loud roar after which, a that a body hit a wall next to them.

One of the Exeeds started to move in, but the Lucifer's hand shot up, signaling that they need to hold position, after a few more seconds they heard shotgun blasts, and as if Lucifer had been waiting for this, he dashed forwards emptying his chamber into the enemy after which he dropped his pistol and took his rifle in hands and deployed portable shield.

As they saw this they were on move and Mercy just saw a glimpse of Reapers silhouette and immediately understood who it was. Her unit was already in positions having deployed shields of their own shooting at Reaper, but he looked like he didn't even feel bullets impacting him. After a second, they stooped shooting, and everyone heard hear clicks of Reapers shotguns meaning that he was just dry of ammo.

As he dropped his shotguns he didn't have a time to pull a new ones as a grenade fell from top, room was now lit with dark green light in which the grenade could be easily seen, Reaper leaped to the side behind the desk covering himself form explosion, as the smoke settled you could see that Reaper had already been pulled into CQC with Althaisa, Lucifer and Thanatos.

To give credit where it is due Reaper was doing great, only every third hit was connecting, but then Thanatos scythe cough into something and threw that across the room, as it landed next to Winston that had just got back to his feet. He took the thing in his hands and as Angela wanted to warn her comrades, they had already jumped backwards.

Winston squeezed the trigger on his Tesla Cannon and arc of electricity went off, and as the arc connected to Reapers body, it disintegrated in an instant, Angela wanted to scream as she understood that Reaper was her friend, Gabriel Reyes. But as the Reaper faded away Winston jumped to the side of Althaisa

"What did you do to the Athena?" He grunted in anger. "I saved her" She said moving hear head closer to the Winston, "She is isolated, and the virus is destroyed, you could say thanks for that", she moved away from him and a disk like figure flew into her hands, lights went form dark green to normal.

"All systems restored" Chimed Athena's voice, "Athena look for intrusions and missing or copied files" growled Winston as he moved to the side of stairs, "Winston, my old friend" Angela said moving in the front of her warriors, who stepped to sides slowly bowing their heads.

"Angela, it is so nice to see you." Said Winston turning around to face Mercy, but she gestured to his room upstairs, "A bit of privacy would be welcome as we have a lot to talk" she said with a genuine smile across her face. They slowly moved up the stairs giving each other a hug, that would seem difficult as her frame looked so fragile.

While they were moving upwards, a second in command of Exeeds gave order to secure the perimeter, as he himself sat at the base of stairs and lit up a cigarette, everyone understood that he won't let anyone disturb old friend reunion till the moment Angela would allow it. Last thing everyone could hear, was Winston saying that he had heard interesting news about someone trying to revive Overwatch.

As they went up and saw the computer screen had opened all the tabs that had been previously interrupted, and in the middle of them all was one that read "INITIATE OVERWATCH RECALL?". "Yes, I have been given offer of renewing it, and in this time of darkness, I feel like people have been desperate for at least a beam of sunlight. A ray of hope that could come if WE would give them that chance." She smiled slowly closing her eyes and nodding putting her hand on his shoulder.

As Angela said this, Winston closed his eyes and remembered words of his Father had told him when he was still little "Never accept the world as it appears to be, dare to see it for what it could be", he smiled and pressed "Y". "Establishing agent connection" chimed Athena.

* * *

Kings Row

"Winston, is that you love, it's been too long" happily chirped Lena, "Yes. Yes, it has, and I have a friend here." Said Winston, "Hello there Lena, I hope you have been well" happily said Angela. "Doc, are you there too, I haven't heard form you in ages." Tracer said. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but Mondatta will be giving speech in second, I'll call you back just after it, I promise." She said as he heard Winston say that he still needs to catch up to Angela and will be waiting for the call.

As she closed the link she moved towards crowd where speech should start shortly at the same time.

At the same nearing King's Row.

Wilhelm sped through seemingly empty night streets of London, even when there was time of peace, people of United Kingdom still felt fear of ever looming presence of Omnics, that had been their arch enemy, that almost ended their existence.

"This looks like a good place to provide sniper coverage" he said to Mike he just smiled behind his helmet and took a case that housed his rifle, as the car screeched to halt. "I'll be up there in a minute and will provide overwatch and keep you posted, tho if I recall correctly I can't kill that bitch.", "Yes, you can't kill her, I have plans set up for her, but hitting her in a leg with TRNA round would be just welcomed." Wilhelm said, and Mike could feel him grinning as he said the last part.

Mike used his specifically modified set of armor to traverse the side of the large building having a great sight line to Kings row and its rooftops as the new Lucifer sped to the Kings Row.

"I'm sorry Mikael you'll need to sit this one out, I took you here not really thinking about how you would be useful, so stay in the car and keep it safe, don't let people near it as we will need to get away fast, also it would be help full that you would turn it around for easier get away" Wilhelm said. "Wilco" came the answer.

Wilhelm sped through the night city, only few slow mowing cars in his way that he easily evaded, as every second was of importance. He knew that Mike was far away from the point of interest, but he knew, that for one of the 4 original commanders, distance like that wouldn't be problem as he used one of the toys brought back by Lucifer himself from a realm that was counted as possible future of this world.

As he continued turning tight corners of streets that had been built for flying cars that wouldn't even drive close to the speed he was moving right now, he got first words from Mike, "I can see that bitch fighting some girl in yellow spandex.", he smiled to himself continuing concentrating to road, knowing that the moment of truth will come shortly.

"There is an explosion on the roof" Mike said though comms, and as he heard that he saw turning next corner, a sea of people and knew this was the moment that he had been waiting for months. He turned the car sideways grinding it to the halt, as it stopped he jumped out of it and started running, some people now turning and seeing him running their way stepped back, as Lucifer was now manifesting his powers.

A dark aura surrounded him, seeming like thick black smoke, like shadows were seeping from under his armor plates. This aura started to manifest on his back. He looked at the roof top in the distance and saw Widowmaker's finger pressing down on the trigger. His sword emanated a violet light, as red and violet arcs of electricity like energy were cast form it. He started to see flash of fire from Widow's rifle as the world seemed to stop for a second and feeling this surge of great power he dashed leaving a small trail of shadows behind him.

The shadows on his back had manifested into a some type of feathery wings, the type you would see on Angel of Death, but that didn't faze Lucifer even a little, bit he had accepted this fate, a fate of someone that would bring sorrow and death in his path, but this time, this time was different, he was using this power for something more than himself, for something greater that his own benefit. He dashed as he felt that the precious milliseconds of time were slipping from his grasp. He could see bullet coming straight for Mondatta's chest.

He couldn't be too late, he just couldn't everything else should be going by the plan, the Althaisa and Lucifer should now be at Gibraltar waiting for him to come back, having saved this spiritualist, and having earned the trust of Tracer even before removing his mask, he has to save this robot, but he saw as he couldn't beat the bullet in speed, while part of his concentration had to be used to control his powers, but as he was just 10 feet away from Mondatta, the bullet was only an inch from his chest.

His last thought of true sanity was that of his friends, he knew that accepting the power deep within him will slowly destroy him and he was sacrificing, most of his possible lifetime, but he had to do this, the weight of so many people, even those that hadn't been born yet, was on his shoulders, he had seen what will happen if he failed at this moment, as how many lives were at stake on this one choice and how many will be save by catching this bullet, but he knew the risks, risks of the darkens that was living inside of him, inside the poor souls that hadn't been given their choice of afterlife, as he had consumed them.

As he thought of that, he let himself be pulled in to the abyss of this dark, corrupting power. He dashed seeing bullet almost impacting the chest of this preacher of peace. And as he had just grabbed the bullet he let the time run its normal path. His wingspan now had reached 24 feet and he was just standing there in front of this Omnic that had already accepted his fate, but now he was surprised as he was very clearly alive.

" _Your Guards are fucking armatures, they should have covered you with their lives_ " Lucifer said, his voice now void of any amount of emotion, and his voice echoed, sounding like he was speaking form everywhere at once, even inside of everyone that heard him. " _Take this a reminder that, even the ones that would be call forsaken can see a just cause, and that those who can't_ " He looked behind him where he knew Tracer was having her duel with Widow, " _will always try to sabotage it._ " As he said this he laid the bullet that now had carving in it " _Remember, the Shadows will protect you_ ". As he turned he saw Mondatta's bodyguards going for their pistols, but one glance form Lucifer made them drop their intentions and stand there dumbfounded.

He ran forward to the place where the duel should be culminating, and as he got up to roof he saw Widow getting into the aircraft that was waiting for her. " _Shoot_ " came the echoing voice of Lucifer through comm and one shot rang through the night, this time it was far away, but the rifles booming sound carried through the air, deafening everyone that was still looking at the now disappearing Angel of Death.

Lucifer saw as one of the Widowmaker's legs gave out under her form under her as she stood up on the cargo bay doors, she fell with ear piercing scream as she clutched her leg, that was missing a large portion of its muscle. But he didn't give a shit about her, at least not at this point, he knew she would survive this. He walked to the edge of the building where he saw Lena struggling though pain, even now he felt like he disliked her, but the sudden humanity in him diminished, as a feel of cold nothingness replaced it.

He jumped down next to her looking at her spasming form, he could see in his radar that Mike was already moving to his position, as he inspected Tracer he saw that his worries were correct, by him removing Mondatta's death from this fight, Widow had broken her Tracers chronical accelerator, and it was now failing, in place of it just malfunctioning like it would in a normal time line.

He closed his eyes and felt Tracer fading away, "No, no, no, no" she cried, but as she started to slip into the different dimension Lucifer focused on her, surrounding her with dark aura, stabilizing her existence in this realm.

"What!" she exclaimed, "What is this" she said as he tried to brush off the shadows that surrounded her. " _Stop, fighting, or do you want to vanish form this world like you did last time_ " Lucifer said, his voice echoing into her head, she turned around to see this form that was made from almost pure darkness, with wings now returning into his armor. "What are you?" She asked slowly backing away, " _So many questions, and none of them are of use, I'm the one who did job that you should have done, I was the one who stopped the bullet that would have killed Mondatta. Now remove the accelerator from yourself, I shall anchor you to this realm, and I would suggest you listen, as I don't have enough power to do it for too long."_ Lucifer calmly, his voice dark and echoing, but surprisingly truthful and compelling.

She slowly removed her accelerator, gasping as few of her ribs were probably broken. As she did that, Mike landed next to them. "Come Agent Oxton we don't have much time" He said taking Accelerator from her arms and jumping back up the building. Before she could say anything, Lucifer was at her side, there was numbing sensation around her bruised ribs and the pain went away, " _That is just a patch work we shall take care of you when we will be at Gibraltar._ " Lucifer said as he wrapped his arm around her and jumped to the top of the building, leaving Tracer stunned. No man could do such feat, but she felt Lucifer's aura somewhat recognizable. As they had landed Lucifer made another jump next to the car that Mike was already opening doors.

They put still stunned Lena in the front seat, Lucifer sat at the wheel and Mike in the back with his rifle and Mikael. As they sped forward away from Kings Row they could hear sirens of police incoming, "How we will get away, more importantly how do you think we will get to Winston, and how do you even know about Gibraltar?" Lena asked in despair. " _Still so many questions and still none of them are of use. At the least some things won't change_ " Said Lucifer as his helmet retracted showing his face, now with permanent eyes of darkness some shadows streaking and moving around his face. "Wilhelm?" Lena called as his eyes darkened and she felt a moment of weightlessness and the car came to a halt. As she looked around she instantly recognized Winston's Laboratory, but there were instantly guns all around them, trained on them, but in a second, they lowered, as she looked around she saw a guy sitting on stairs still smoking looking undisturbed, two uneasy faces of people she didn't know and an entity with wings.

As she looked further she saw what she was looking for, her good old friend Winston. As she opened doors she already saw a man that had taken her accelerator jump up to Winston, from whose back came out Mercy, that she had already guessed was there, as she had been on the same channel as Winston. What surprised her, was the fact that Angela put a hand of shoulder of Winston who had already donned his armor and at this moment was ready to jump in action. As well fact that Mike gave accelerator to Doctor, not the Scientist. But it was instantly understandable as she could understand that Angela knew this guy.

" _Common, get to Winston, I'll stay here for now it will be easier to concentrate like that._ " Wilhelm said. As she got out of the car she looked around seeing a woman around the same age as she was, and an old gentleman in armor getting in a stance ready to fight, the guy that wasn't disturbed by their entrance now had his hand on gun and looked on edge.

" _It is okay everyone, I can control it, at least for now, as I said before, I still have plans that I need to carry out before I'm sunken into madness._ " At this point she understood that this wasn't the same young and childish Wilhelm she had found on the street, bleeding out.

* * *

Well as of today I will try to put at least few ours a week into continuing this story. There will be still few more chapters of this story, but I feel like I need a new start, so I will end it a bit faster than originally planned.

After it will be do I will start making a Mass Effect fiction that will go off canon as there will be Fool's Hope involvement in it as well as it will be set in the same universe as this fiction.


End file.
